Oh Sweet Child of Mine
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Murdoc's dad came down to Kong studio's to crash for a few days, so he can put himself back on his feet. But what if the stay was more than what he originally expected? No Slash, dry humor and morbid content. M for later chapters.
1. Daddy's Home

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong only to the Gorillaz! I'm more than aware I have been avoiding my other storys I need to continue.. I'm working on it -.- I just so happen to be suffering from writers block at the moment. And writing the first thing that comes to my head clears that right up :D Don't laugh. A slight Murdoc and Noodle father and daughter relationship, Noodle and 2D as a brother and sister kinda relationship, and a Russel and Noodle Bodygaurd and best friend kind of relationship, the boys are like fighting brothers in a way. (They are obviously not related, just stating what they are to one another)**

**Anywho, I'll get working on those right away, but right now I'm gonna write about this :) I've No idea what Murdoc's dad looks like (I've personally never seen any photographs or anything of the sort, if there are any) So I'm just gonna wing it. Enjoy :D (Warning, dry humor)**

_It's just Murdoc, _He thought, _just be a sodding dad for once in your life and visit._

Well.. Visit and torment the bugger until he was called off once again, he sneered. It was about damn time he visited the kid, though he wasn't much of a kid anymore. Standing near the enterance of Kong Studios gates, it didn't take long to track down his youngest son, being the _big _catch that he was. A pale green bag slung over his arm he stepped up to the gate and pushed it open, stepping inside. The gate creeked, but slowly closed behind him as he began to advance to the large building.

He visited Hannibal too often, being his favorite son and all. And why wouldn't he be? He was a succsesful boxar and all! Made tons of money, and respected his old man, what wasn't there to call his favorite? Unlike his dunce of a brother, with a band he never bothered to actually listen to, never heard a song of the monkeys, or whatever his band was called, in his life. Why would he have to? Any band his son played in had to suck, or they would have kicked his good-for-nothing sad-excuse-for-a-self-taught-bass player out on the streets by now. Hannibal was where the money was at, but he didn't have the option to crash at his house this time though, sense the boy had this event in America to attend to.

Sabastian Jacob Niccals, (or Jacob Sebastian Niccals, depending on who's asking); Had been kicked out of his shit-hole apartment due to his lack of paying rent on time, in full, or even at all. Needing a place to crash, Hannibal was no where to be found, his friends didn't have enough room, and it's cold outside, seeing as he'd rather not freeze his arse off, he did the very last thing he wanted to do, and his very last option was Murdoc.

He realized it was going to be hard to convience his youngest to take him in, considering he mistreated the bloke some of his childhood.. er, all of his childhood. This was going to be harder than he thought, sighing he knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

He heard a soft female voice come from beyond the door, and some shuffling before a distinctive _click, _soon the door was opening slightly, and a small asian girl was standing in the doorway. Around 11 or 12 years old from the looks of it, wearing a pair of headphones around her neck, a pale yellow t-shirt and a knee lenth skirt, with a pair of black shoes, looked up at him. Her head cocked to the side, eyeing the oddly fermillar man, that she's only half way sure she's never seen before.

_I've done younger, _Jacob thought, shifting uncomfortbly under the young child's gaze. It looked accusing, though he hadn't done anything yet.

Noodle eyed the taller man, noting his apperance. Pale greenish tinted skin, black greying hair that laid a shaggy mess on the top of his head, eyes colorless. The man looked slender, and fit, though a small beer belly poked at his faded black t-shirt. His jeans were baggy, and slightly torn, a few paint splatters here and there. He looked in his 40's, though surprizingly charming.

"Kon'nichiwa?" She smiled warmly, though questioningly at the older male. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He mumbled, "English, kid."

She was taken aback by his voice, it was somewhat similar to the bassists, exsept lower and slightly raspier. The English accent less rich than of her friends.

"How may I help you?" She spoke, knowing a bit of english. Knowing the basics of the language, catching on to words here and there, since living with englishmen for two years. The man smiled, though not in a warm way, more like a twisted smirk than an actual smile.

"I'm 'ere for Murdoc," He began, "Don't tell me the tosser got 'emself kicked outta the band now, love?" He chuckled lightly, shifting the bag a bit over his shoulder.

"Murdoc-san?" She smiled, nodding. "Come in, come in!" She opened the door more to allow the pleasant stranger into her home. He set down his bag off to the ground, looking around the entry room. It was a bit cluttered, though cleaner than his own place. The little japanese girl turned around, "Murdoc-sama!" She shouted, "Door for you!"

"Who is 'et!?" You could hear him shout from the other room, before footsteps advance in their direction. Finally stepping into view, shirtless, wearing his inverted cross proudly. His faded jeans were undone, hanging off his hips, elastic of his underwear showing slightly, barefoot with a cigarette hanging from his lips. His jet black hair covered his vision before he quickly flipped it, getting a good view of the visitor. Stopping mid step, when he saw him.

"Ello, boy." Jacob stated, pushing his hands in his pockets. Murdoc said nothing, but just stared at him in shock, and disgust. The silence dragged on for a few minutes, which seemed to last forever.

"Leave." Murdoc suddenly spat out, his eyes narrowing into a hateful glare as his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Oh, Mur-"

"I. Said. _Out!" _He screamed, stomping forward, his hand shooting out to grab the man by the collar before Noodle grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He pushed her hand away from him as Russel and 2D walked in, wondering what all the comotion was about.

"Whats goin on?" Russel spoke up, confused. Spotting the older man, he raised a brow, along with the azure haired singer. Noodle looked over at them and smiled, "Guest." She spoke, pointing to the man.

"We can see that Nood's." Russel chuckled, reaching his hand out to pull her away from the two, who looked like they were about to full out brawl.

"Asn't anyone told ewe its rude ta point, eh?" The man mumbled, glaring at the Satanist.

"Shut up, you cheap bastard, nobody talks to her that way but me." Murdoc sneered, "Now get the _fuck _out of my house!" He raged, wheeling his fist backward to land a blow on the man,

"Aye! Oi!" The man shouted, raising his hands in mock defeat, smirking. "Is that any way to treat your dear ol' dad?"

"Dad?" Russel muttered, looking between the two, looking for the resemblance. Murdoc lowered his fist, growling, "This _monster _isn't meh father."

"I didn't know yer dad lived near by!" 2D spoke up, smiling.

"He doesn't."

2D ignored him, and took a step forward, reaching out his hand "Nice ta meet ya Muhdocs dad!"

Accepting the friendly gesjure, he shook it forcefully. "Now that's more like 'et, good ta meet ya to.. erm.."

"Stuart, or 2D if ya want."

"Oh, ya must be the singa, right?" He grinned, "Saw one of yer conserts the other day on the telly-"

"Liar." Murdoc spat, recieving a threatening glare from his father. "Shut it boy, or I'll-"

"You'll _What!?" _The Satanist snapped, gritting his teeth. "What the _fuck _could you _possibly do to me!?"_

"Hey Mud's, chill it! The Man looks exsausted, get off his ass." Russel interviened, before looking over at the dagger staring man. "What's the occation of finally meeting Murdoc's father?"

"Call me Jacob," He began, turning to face the drummer. "I got the boot outta my home and searchin' for a new place to stay, I just need a place to crash for a few days to get back on my feet, thats all." He answered, half truthfully, he was there for another reason as well (It came to him on his way there) But he wasn't about to tell them about it, they'd see soon enough.

"Well, you can stay here if you-"

"_No! No he will not!" _Murdoc was passed furious at the moment, "He can sleep on the streets for all I care,"

"Mud's, is that any way to treat you dad?" Russel grounded.

"Yeah Muddy," Murdoc could feel his face warm up at the old nickname, Jacob gave a hearty cold chuckle watching his son's reaction. "Afta I raised your sorry arse for 18 bloody years?"

"I may have lived in that house for 18 years, but the only _bloody _raising you did was your _bloody fucking prices!"_ He shouted, spitting his cigarette out and onto the floor. "And if you think that I will allow you to stay in this house a second longer, you've got another thing fucking coming, _Now Leave!" _He grabbed the man's bag and threw it roughly at the man. In an instant he threw the bag to the ground, raising a fist above his head, and to everyone's astonishment, Murdoc flinched away. Anger draining from his face, turning it pale, much to the older man's amusement.

"Same ol' Murdoc, always trying to prove himself." He Whispered, luckily only the bassist heard it, taking a step back. Slightly embarrased that he did that in front of the band. The man lowered his fist, and roughly patted his son's back, "Does that mean I can stay?"

"Yes! Stay!" Noodle jumped up and down, 2D nodded, "I fink it would be a good idea fer the two ta spend time togefa," He said slowly, noticing the tention. Thinking that if the two got to know eachother a bit better, then Jacob could leave with one less resentment on his shoulders, and who know's what it'll do for Murdoc, closure, and explination. Nobody really knows what happened during his childhood, but Murdoc's been carrying the excess baggage on his shoulders for a very long time now. It was about time to put the past in the past.

Though it's far easier said than done. 2D looked over a Russel who gave a curt nod, "I'd offer up one of our guest rooms, but one of thems destroyed, another's blockaded because a brand of zombies got in there-"

"The one on the second floor has a grimlen infestation-" 2D interjected.

"Murdoc keeps all his dead erm.. sacrifices near the third floor bathroom-"

"I accidently set fire to the first floor guest room." Noodle said slowly, thinking.

"I think the second floor, second guest room is haunted by those creepy twins.." Russel shuttered, He hated those lolipop bastards..

"And lastly, I fink da last room's boarded up because of 'fat big spida' had babys, and began ta talk." 2D stated, crossing his arms.

Jacob stared at the three, this was normal? Shaking his head, "I could take tha couch-"

"Nah man, the things too ripe, ya feel me?" Russel stated, shaking his head.

"-Why would I want to feel you?" Jacob asked quietly, looking the large man up and down, an eyebrow raising. Luckily nobody heard him, and continued to conjure up placed for him to stay.

"What 'bout Murdoc's Winne-"

"_He is _not_ staying in my Winnebago!" _Murdoc snapped, turning his glare away from his dad, and onto the three band members.

"What about your old room?" Noodle suggested, looking up at the bassist for his approval.

"What about my old room?" Murdoc's eyebrow raised, even though his hair covered the movement.

"Yeah Mud's, it aint like you sleep in there anymore, not sense you decided your Winne was a better place to crash." Murdoc heaved out a heavy sigh, placing his face in his hands, before rubbing them downward.

"Fine.." He reluctantly grumbled, before shifting his gaze back to his father. "How long you plan on staying," He growled, pissed that he was even agreeing to it, he didn't really have much a choice. He hated his father with every fiber of his being, but the man scared the fuck out of him.

"Jus' a couple day's, Muddy." He stated, grabbing his bags. "I'll be outta yer hair soon enough, I don' wanna be 'ere anymore than ewe want meh 'ere. I just don' have anywhere else to go." His voice held no mocking, or resentment, just a bored melancholy tone. But even then, each word peirced the satanist like a blade.

"Whateva'.." He turned to leave, but Noodle grabbed his arm. "Eh?"

"Are you not going to show your otou-san to his room?" a cute pout made it to her face.

"Why do I 'ave to show 'em?"

"Cause your his kid," Murdoc grimanced at the words, wanting to desperately to deny them.

"Jus' 'cause the sick fuck made me, don' make me his kid." He growled, pulling his arm away from the little japanese girls grasp. Who suddenly looked hurt, her eyes getting bigger.

"Please otou-san?" She whispered, looking up at him innocently. He wasn't sure what she just called him, but shrugged it off, he'd figure it out later. Giving in he sighed.

"Come on, ol' man." He muttered under his breath.

After saying his goodbyes, Jacob followed behind his youngest child, advancing towards a lift at the end of the hall.

Walking in, niether said a word as the lift brought them to the top floor. The door opened with a soft _buzz_ opening and letting the Niccals out. Leading the way, Murdoc stopped at the end of the long hallways before opening a door, the room was pitch black before the younger male flipped on the light, alluminating a mess.

"This is where you're gonna stay." Murdoc stated, nonchalantly. Looking around the room, it's been a long time sense he's been in here, clothes were scattered across the floor, posters were hanging off the walls, broken bottles were scattered across the floors, along with his old cigarette buds. An empty bed laid off to the side, a broken TV off in the corner, and animal bones scattered the area near his closet. Making his way inside the room, he walked to the closet, pulling out some clean sheets he never bothered placing on his bed, and throwing them at his dad.

The room smelled of stale cigarettes and cheap drinks, It smelled like home. "You'll be sleepin there." Murdoc pointed to the bed, "If you go through _anything, _I will rip you in half. Do you understand?" Murdoc mummbled, not threatening in any way. His eyes scanning the walls, before making his way out, but something caught Jacobs eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" He snapped, eyes locking on the inverted cross that hung off the bassists neck.

"The fuck you talkin about?" His eyes looking behind him, as if his dad was looking through him.

"No you idiot, on yer neck!" Jacob reached forward and pulled at the string that held the Satanic symbol to the man's neck. Murdoc quickly jerked away, "The fuck is it to you!" Quickly grabbing the metal, "None of yer sodding buisness!"

"No son of mine will be a satanist!" Jacob roared, making a grab for necklace. Murdoc quickly dogded, making his father reach rapidly at nothing, but he quickly countered, by swinging a raged fist at the younger man's face, throwing him against the wall.

Murdoc leaned against the wall, covering his face from any blows that inevitably came next. But nothing did.

Peeking at his father, who had his fist mid-air, but didn't move. Gritted his teeth, before lowing his fist.

Pushing himself off the wall, the pain in his cheek, rapidly turning into a nice bruise, he turned to leave, standing in the doorway, he turned around, glaring at the bastard. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not your bloody fucking son." And with that, he slammed the door shut, stomping off.

Jacob stared at the door for a moment longer, letting the words sink in. This was gonna be a long week.

**I really need to stop writting series that I stop in the middle of doing and starting another. But for all of your information, I very much happen to be working on those chapters to Side Effects, Protector and Punisher, Down the Rabbits Holes, and Ideas are Bulletproof. I just need to edit and fix them before I can post them, so be patient! Anywho, hope I did good.. I'm honestly debating on whether or not to add a pairing in this, but I don't know. Doubt it. Tell me what you think so far! People never touch base with Murdoc's father much, mostly Hannibal. So I decided to do so myself.**

**Noodle translation. otou-san means father, and the first one means Hello.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Review. If you do, that okay, I'll make you brownies.**


	2. Eager man, That's all

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! The belong to the gorillaz! Same disclaimer as before- Enjoy! :D**

**Also.. I saw on The Gorillaz 'MTV Cribs' Murdocs dad.. Yeah, ain't no way. How did.. that, create Murdoc? I don't understand genetics -.- But for those of you who want to see that.. creature as his father, fine by me, but I'm still aiming for the look I shot out in the first chapter. (I'm not dissing Mud's dad, it's just I didn't think he'd look like that.) I want to apologize for the shortness, and any misspellings and grammatical errors.**

Jacob sat on the edge of his youngest bed for what seemed to be the seventh hour now. Not sure if he wanted to sleep, or head down stairs for a drink, maybe go out and catch himself a nice bird, perhaps go out and get some food, or go out and get high, smoke a pack of fags and pass out on the streets. Though none seemed to be on his mind at the moment, he honestly didn't know what to do.

His blank eyes scanned the room, Murdoc told him not to go through his stuff. Jacob scoffed, standing up and walking to the first drawer he saw; opening the wooden container, he peered inside.

"Porn, porn, porn, porn, a rotton apple, porn, more porn, a dirty sock, and guess what? More porn." Jacob muttered to himself, shifting his hands through the pile of magazines, he taught his boy well. Closing the drawer, he lowered his hand to open up the one underneath it, finding almost the same material as the one before it, sighing he opened up the last one, and to his surprize, there wasn't any porn or rotton food in this one, just a bunch of scattered paper, notebooks, jornals, pencils, a photo album, and post-it notes sticking to the sides. Raising one of his eye brows, he picked up the first notebook he saw, raising it up he flipped threw the pages, finding scrambled notes and half written lyrics scribbled in the margines.

Taking the book over to the bed, he laid down on the non-made matrice and opened it to the first page. His eyes scanning the words, letting his index finger run lightly over the dried up ink.

_Too many damn things to write bout ya know. _The first page began, some words were scribbled out and sloppily written, but only just barely legable for the older man to make out.

_So many fucking things to say, _It continued. _The words are broken and make shift, but only some seem to slow down enough for me to grasp them, and scribble them down on paper. One bloody books already filled to the brim with nothing but random lyrics that just don't fit together, but sound so bloody perfect in meh head. Maybe the Dullard could clear it up, ya know? He seems to know how to make nonsence sound half way decent, and from there on I can hand it to Russel, he has a nice tune to make it flow just the way Gorillaz needs it. I'm not entirely sure about Noodle yet though, don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful guitarist, but her English just aint there yet-_

Jacob sat up in his seat, rolling his eyes. This sounded like some sort of make-shift diary, his son's such a disapointment, can't he just be a normal 20.. however-old he is? And get a real job, like his brother? Jacob shrugged, if his son wanted to ruin his pathetic exsistance even more, than let the boy, who the fuck is he to stop him? Leaning his back up against the cool wall, he propped the book between his legs and continued reading, why he was, was beyond him. Maybe just curiousity? Nah, he wanted to know how much of a waste his son truly was, wanted to find something good and sell it to exploit his boy as much as he could, maybe even ruin the little mistakes career more than it already was.

Relaxing, he continued to make out what was so terribly written.

_-Anywho, _He began again. _This Jimmy Manson fella.. or was it Jason? Doesn't matter, J. Manson, this creepy fucker, keep's sending me love and hate mail, like he can't decide if he wants to fall in love with me, or shoot meh brains all over the carpet, who can blame him?- _Jacob let a chuckle escape his throat, Murdoc definately got his cockiness from him, _-Creepy fucker, that's all I've got to say about that bloke. Don't really know what he's planning, but I'm gonna find out, he's a little bit too sketchy not to watch out for. Little bastard could snap any second and blow up Kong Studios, though he'd have to go through me. Whatever.. I've come up with this good idea for a song, well- Mostly Noodle did, and 2D, but I was able to get the cords down, something about a Windmill, sounds good so far, but not completely finished. Too many bloody love songs in our albums, and some I can't really explain "Thank you 2D-" Fuckin face-ache..-_

The entry stops there, the rest of the words were scribbled out or earased, to the point where Jacob couldn't even make out a few single letters, shrugging he went to the next page. Scanning through them, most of them were about the progression of the band, with song ideas here and there, but nothing solid and no idea's were given. Not like Jacob minded any, he could honestly care less, but the curiousity was stabbing at him like some birds nails. Grinning, he closed the book and walked back to the drawer, picking up another notebook, with the word's _'Lyrics and other Ideas, touch and I will send you to the bloody pits of hell-' _Jacob smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed, before opening the book. There were alot of marks made in red ink, and black. Things were scribbled here and there, making the pages look very busy.

Quickly flipping threw the pages, until something on the last page caught his eyes. Settling on the page, he opened it fully before letting it rest on his lap, lightly touching the few simple words, on the completely blank page.

_Its broken_

Broken? What's broken? Jacob looked at the two words curiously. Its broken..- what was that supposed to mean? Scanning the page, but there was nothing on it to indecate that it held any importance, not a scribble, smudge, earaser marks, nothing. Just those two simple words sitting in the center of the page, raising his eyebrow. Quickly flipping the page to the back side, it was blank, well almost. He could clearly see indent marks as to where words were erased, leaning the book towards the light, he squinted his eyes and saw the slight indent of the words, _Too late._

Furrowing his eyebrows together, It's broken, too late? The fuck does that mean? Every other page was filled with notes, scribbled and smashed together, but this.. It just looks so out of place.

Shrugging the thoughts away, he closed the book. Placing it back in the Drawer, he'll go through the rest later. Now, he was just hungry, and needed a drink. Stretching, he got off the bed, and made his way past the mess in the room, fairly easily. Making it to the door, he quickly exited and made his way back to the lift. Entering he stared at the buttons for a long moment, not sure which one to click.

After a long debate, he closed his eyes and clicked the first thing his hand touched. A soft beep set off and the lift began moving, his eyes closed the entire time, there was a soft click and the door's open, and slowly he opened one eye. To have the last person he expected to see so soon, staring at him with a strong confused expression plastered on his face.

"Bad Drink?" Murdoc stated, walking into the lift and pressing a button.

Jacob kept his mouth shut, not really sure how to respond.

The lift shifted under his feet and began to advance upward, before another distinctive _ding _went off and the doors opened. Murdoc stepped out without a word, and began advancing down the hall, and out of sight.

Jacob had gotton a good sight of the bruise he made on the boys face, he felt a small smile creep his way back on his lips. He remembered when the bloke was just a little boy, and got his very first beating. How the marks turned up so dark in comparison to the boys pale skin, how the tears mixed with the blood made such a pretty display. He turned back to the pannel, and took another chance, clicking the bottom button, the lift began advancing downward. Opening to the place he actually wanted to be, main room. Stepping out of the metal container, he made his way to where ever he could, in search for the kitchen. He had no idea as to where that was at.

This was definately going to take some time.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

"_Damn it Dullard! You pronounced it wrong!" _Murdoc shouted angerly, swinging El Diablo around in his grip. 2D jumped back, mic in hand, looking at the bassist with angered eyes, "I did not!" He denyed, "I fink I pronounced it right!"

"Both of you, knock it the fuck off, you're both actin' like children." Russel yelled, frustrated beyond belief. Burying his face into the palms of his hands. The arguing had been going on for a near two hours now, and both he and Noodle were sick of it. Murdoc looked ready to pound 2D's face in, Noodle had to think fast in order to prevent 2D from getting hit, and began playing the tune to _Clint Eastwood, _making the bassist stop in his tracks, letting his multicolored eyes roam over to the guitarist. Sighing, he gritted his teeth and began playing with her, Russel following suit. 2D looked relieved he got away with fighting with the bassist without a scratch on him.

The song was going smoothly, and ended quite in the same fashion. The tension had lessened and they were all ready to play a different song. 2D suggested _Tomorrow Comes Today_, Since it hasn't been their main objective for quite some time. The group agreed and began once again, letting the music take them away and off their feet, it was the only time they felt they could fly.

Swinging his hips lightly, Murdoc closed his eyes and let his fingers do their thing. Feeling each sway move him, and each note swim in his head, softly moving with the beat. After the song was finished, they began discussing lyrics for a new song, soon sprouting in their own seperate ways.

Noodle ran up behind Murdoc, wrapping her arms around his legs. He jumped at the sudden action. Looking downward, he saw the dark haired mop of his asian guitarist clinging to his leg. "Let go, love." He stated boredly, takeing a step forward, but she just sat on his foot, arms and legs wrapped around his leg. He sighed heavily, lifting his leg and shaking it to get her off, but the little ninja wouldn't budge. Rubbing the side of his face, he looked down at her, who in return smiled up at him. Realizing he wasn't going to win this, he began dragging his leg and continued walking forward. Noodle giggled happily, nuzzling her face into the bassists dirty pant leg, though she didn't mind.

"Murdoc-San!" She giggled, as he tried to pick up the pace. A chuckle escaped his lips, speeding up a bit. She screamed a joyful scream when he took off down the hall. The noise caught some peoples attention, Russel instantly poked his head around the corner. If anybody hurt his baby doll, then there would be _hell_ to pay. So one could only imagine the look on his face when he saw the scene before him, Murdoc running and skipping in circles, leg lifted in the air with a giggling little girl attached. Russel was about to ask, but decided against it. It wasn't often the two bonded, and when they did, it was like watching a Dad play with his daughter, though it was just the opposite, with a stingy bassist playing with his 11 year old guitarist. Some might say it was creepy, but in reality, it really wasn't. Knowing Murdoc, he won't touch a girl younger than 20, having made the mistake of shagging a 19 year old, who thought she found her _soul mate._

A little smile played on the drummers lips when he watched the girl get picked up off his leg and threw the girl over his back, and carried her away. Russel walked away from the doorway and caught a glimps of Jacob walking away from another doorway. Had he been watching? Russel shrugged, it didn't really make a difference. He walked off to his room and began sorting through his clothes before he found his screw driver, now.. Time to finish that Rhino.

Murdoc sat Noodle down on the counter in the kitchen, who sat on the edge, kicking her legs. Murdoc reached into one of the higher cabinets, pulling out a packet of tea, tossing it to the young girl. She caught it effortlessly, and watched as the bassist grabbed her kettle and filled it with water before heading to the stove, setting it and placing the kettle down.

"So Noodle-girl," Murdoc started, leaning againt the counter opposite of her, "I have this great song idea, and I was thinkin' you may like it."

Noodle nodded, understanding. Murdoc grabbed a near-by instument, it looked like someone began practicing but got bored. Picking up the guitar, he grinned at the child, lifting himself onto the cluttered counter, crossing his legs, he strummed the intrument for a second before picking up the tune he was looking for. He began humming before opening his mouth. Murdoc may not have been the best singer, but he wasn't the worst, his voice was slightly rasped, but consentrated, no where near as good as 2D but he already knew that. Though he softly sang, trying not to sound like he was trying to get the notes to sound right.

"_Summer don't know me no more,  
Eager man, that's all."_

He began, Noodle smiled softly, allowing him to continue. The bassist paused for a second, mindlessly strumming the cords. "The Dullard gave some very good Ideas for this as well, so I didn't _agree _on, but sounded good. So I want to ahead of time, apologize to Lucifer for what I'm about to say." Readjusting the guitar on his lap, "It's not finished, but the parts that are done sound smashing, if I were to say so myself." Smirking for a moment, he cleared his throat and began the tempo once again, the music caught the ears of a a certian azure haired singer, who stood in the doorway watching. Murdoc _never _sang, unless drunk enough or paid enough. The strumming reached a certian aging man's ears as well, who peered in beside the singer, who was completely oblivous. The bassist didn't notice it, closing his eyes he let the tempo run for a few good moments before going once again.

_"Summer don't know me no more_  
_He just let me love in myself_  
_'Cause I do know, Lord,_  
_from you that_  
_Just died, yeah.."_

Noodle began making a slight beat with her feet that sounded something similar to drums, to go with the music. Russel would have been so proud, if he were there. The slow melancholy movement of the song put goosebumps on her arms and legs, smiling. The song was good, really good in fact. But she suspected that their album won't have it in it. She figured that it's definately something for their next album, humming the guitar part softly, brushing some dark strands from her eyes. The bassist lowered his head when he sang the next part, joined by 2D in the doorway. Murdoc didn't complain, he knew he didn't sound great, but it seemed as if the two didn't mind.

_"I saw that day,  
Lost my mind..  
Lord, I'm fine,  
Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine.."_

He stopped, looking up at a pleased Noodle. She clapped her hands and grabbed the guitar from his grasp and strummed for a moment, before picking up the tune she just heard, humming. Murdoc grinned, before hearing the whissle of the Kettle, and grabbing a cup for the young girl.

"How come ewe don' treat meh like 'fat?" 2D spoke up, making his way into the kitchen. Murdoc turned to look at him and sneered, "Maybe because yer a grown man an can take care of yer-self." He stated coldly, handing the kettle to the child, who took it happily.

"She can take care of 'erself!" 2D protested, "She can do 'et betta 'fan me!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and grabbed his Lucky Lung's pack, taking out a cigarette before placing it between his lips. Patting his pockets he couldn't find his lighter, sighing he looked over at 2D. "Oi, Faceache. Ya got a lite?" It was more of a demand than an actual question, but the singer didn't mind, used to the insults and demands. Checking his pockets he pulled out his zippo, tossing it to the satanist who just barely caught it. Lighting his cigarette, he threw the lighter back at the bluenette, having it get slammed on the side of his head. He glared at the black haired man, but said nothing and picked up his zippo.

Glancing over at the door, Murdoc could have sworn someone was watching him, but the doorway remained empty. Shrugging he ruffled up the guitarists hair and walked out of the kitchen and headed down to his Winnebago, he was tired and needed to keep writing some more songs out. The song he began writing may never be finished, he didn't know how it would contradict with one another. Leaving it for the young girls mind to work out, she did so very well.

Walking into the Winne, he closed the door and locked it before a hand snatched him from behind. The bassist yelp in surprize, but a hand slammed its way onto his mouth, he tried to fight back, he tried to see who had him. A tongue touched his ear and the man froze, feeling the warm rank breath touching his skin. He quickly began jerking and trying to pull free of the grip, make it to the door and back in the kitchen to Noodle, Stuart, hell.. Where he can get his hands on a weapon. The grasp on him began to tighten, "Be a good boy.." The voice whispered huskily, "Don't fight it boy.. It'll only make 'et worse.."

Murdoc tried to protest, but only recieved a sharp pain on his back, making him cry out. Though the noice was muffled, he began growling and kicking, but for the first time in a long time, he wasn't strong enough. Murdoc narrowed his eyes, looking at the opposite wall, what he was about to do is probably the girlest thing he will ever allow himself to do, but he has run out of options. Lifting his foot up, he kicked back and got the bastard on the groin. The grip loosened up instantly, seeing his chance he ran to the door, quickly unlocking it, and darted to the door.

"Such a pretty little thing." The bassist heard get called from behind him. Murdoc stopped in his tracks, turning around to see his father standing in the doorway of the Winnebago. "She has such nice skills with a guitar, makes me wonda what else her hand's are good for.."

"You wouldn't." Murdoc snapped, fist clenching at his side. Glaring daggers at the man, who chuckled darkly at him.

"Try me," He growled back, smirking. "And that pretty singa of yer's, Nice mouth if I have a say in it-"

"You don't." Murdoc growled, feeling his anger boiling in his blood. "If you touch either of them I'll-"

"You'll _what, _boy?" The older man stepped out of the Winnebago, stepping to the side and jesguring for Murdoc to enter.

"If you 'ah a good boy, I won' lay a finga on them." Murdoc stared at him, loathing in his eyes, but defeat on his face. "And if you tell the big fella, I'm gonna put a bullet between their eyes, got meh ya little faggot?" Murdoc winced at the words, but kept his _indifferent mask _planted on his face. Reluctantly walking forward, a hand snatched out and pulled him into the bago, before the door slammed shut and locked.

**Next Chapter up :) I have to say this real quickly for you people, the reason Jacob didn't mention Russel is because he knows he has no chance in defeating the big guy. Also, yeah.. Murdocs not gay in this fic! His dads just being a douch'e. Murdoc doesn't hate his band members, again, they're like his family, and besides.. He likes to be the only one who can hurt them, and takes serious pride in it. He doesn't hate 2D, like I said before, Murdoc may find him annoying but they have this brotherly violence kind of thing going on. I hope you enjoyed so far :D Thank you for reading and dont forget to review!**


	3. Be okay, We're not okay

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong only to the Gorillaz :D**

Noodle sat on the couch in the living room, strumming mindlessly at some random tune. Thinking about the song, it was catchy and had the potental to be a beautiful peice. It wasn't finished, but she could come up with something to continue it with, something hopefully equally as breath taking. Looking up at the TV, it was off. She wasn't one who liked to watch more than an hour a day, it never interested her enough. She crossed her legs together and began strumming the tune again, humming those pretty lyrics.

2D walked into the room, a glass of water in hand. He sat beside the young girl, reaching into his pocket he handed her a blank peice of paper, which she eyed confusingly. He smiled, "Song titles," He stated, "I don' know wot to call 'fa new peice." Noodle caught on, nodding. So many idea's came, but none clicked. Shrugging she placed the paper down beside of her and began picking at the side of her guitar. They sat their in a steady silence for a few moments, before they heard a door open and close, more like open and slam but they could barely tell the difference anymore. Jacob walked passed the open doorway to the room, a smirk on his flustered face, before passing on. Noodle turned her head to face 2D, who looked down at her, shrugging they continued to think.

Noodle couldn't help but feel uneasy about something. She wasn't sure what bothered her so much, it was just this weak nagging at the back of her mind, and her gut was just flipped the wrong way. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did, liking something was wrong. She quickly brushed the feeling away. Nothing was wrong, nothing out of the ordinary at least, for Kong.

Noodle could hear Russels heavy steps walk down the hall, and head into the kitchen. She looked over to the digital clock off to the left on the side table, 19:45 PM, about time to eat, dinner. Smiling, she looked down at the blank page, it as about time for food, she was starving. Murdoc hadn't come out of his Winnebago since earlier that morning. His dad disapeared for a while to, she wasn't in the least bit surprized. Murdoc usually never left his Love Shack on Wheels, but she would have suspected that he would have crawled out by now to get a beer or something, it wasn't like him to go to long without a drink.

Shrugging she handed her guitar to 2D, who mindlessly began strumming whatever his fingers wanted to do. It sounded like a two year old grabbed it and began strumming, until he gave a short laugh and began to note out the beat to a _MegaDeath _song, what one? That she didn't reconize. Scooting from her seat, she left 2D and walked into the kitchen where Russel was hovering over the oven. A pot alreay placed on one of the heaters, boiling some water. Noodle smiled up at him, taking a seat at the table, watching him as he worked his magic on the stove.

Russel was definately one of the best cooks she had ever encountered. Even back in Japan before she sent herself in the Fed-Ex box over to the band, she never met a cheif with more skill than the drummer. Maybe it was because the American loved food so much, his taste buds were much pickier and desisive when it came to cooking, it was a taste that Noodle herself did not have. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the new flavors, and loved to be the drummers little helper whenever she got the chance to.

She felt as if she had been sitting their forever, until the smell of something spicy hit her nostrials, looking up expectantly at the drummer who caught her gaze. "Pasta." He said simply, smiling down at her, before continuing to stir the mix in the pot. Noodle never had pasta before, something else to add to the addition of new flavors she had tasted in her life time. Soon the plates were being set out, an extra one because of their new guest. Having been a long day, she helped the drummer with setting out the silverwear, and went searching for an extra chair for the new commer. Smiling broadly at how well she did the table this time, Russel began to pile the food onto the plates, and went to go and collect the others for dinner. More or less shouting it very loudly out the doorway.

2D was the first to show up and sit, giddy with happiness when he saw how much was placed on his plate, "Fis looks real good Russ!" Stuart compimented, grabbing a forkful and shoving it in his mouth. Nodding in approval, Russel felt victorious. Noodle grabbed her fork, trying to get the noodles to stay on her utencil, but failed continuously, looking up at the Drummer with a frustrated pout on her face. He chuckled at her, pointing to his fork for her to watch. He twisted the fork in the noodles, collecting them before picking them up and placing them in his mouth. She caught on, and did the same, finally getting the taste of the sause in her mouth. It burned at first, but it tasted wonderful, she tried to smile, but a few noodles hung out of her mouth when she did.

Jacob walked into the room and looked at the table, seeing his seat he took it and began eating. 2D looked around the table, and noticed that Murdoc hadn't showed up yet, the bassist never missed dinner. It was the only time he really ate during the day, and could drink as much as he wanted without the band scowling at him. 2D looked over at the little girl who was stuffing her face full of the spagetti, the red sause sticking to her cheeks and chin as she slurped up the food. 2D chuckled, before his gaze landed on the bassists father. He looked happy about something, was he always like this? 2D didn't think so, when he just met the guy, he was scowling. Shrugging he decided against thinking about it too much.

"Where Murdoc-San?" Noodle suddenly piped up, looking over at the Satanist's seat.

"He's not eating."

Everyone looked over at Jacob, who continued to pick at his food. "What?" Russel spoke up, an eyebrow raised over his pale eyes. Jacob looked up at them and nodded. "The bloke said 'e didn't feel ta good, so he's gonna stay in his bago."

2D and Noodle both stood up at the same time, making Jacob jump up. "Maybe I shoul' go check up on 'em-"

"Stay," Noodle said as she began to advance towards the door, Jacob was about to grab her. But instantly remembered the big drummer beside him. "No.. I'm 'is dad an' I'll do it-"

He was cut off instantly when Noodle glared over her shoulder. "My Murdoc-san." She growled, "If he not feel too good, I look after him."

Jacob was taken aback by her tone, nobody has ever _dared _to speak to him that way, "Now listen here you little-"

"You got a problem with my baby girl?" Russel interupted, standing up. He was a good few feet taller than the man, he was a good few feet above everyone in the house. "You got somethin' to say to her, you say it to me. Understand?" Russel hissed.

Jacob, said nothing. Looking over at Noodle who gave him a hard stare before she made her way out and to the bassist's Winne. He smirked, Murdoc won't squeal, he's got too much pride in his system. Sitting back down, he nodded to Russel, "I'm sorry," He lied, though the Drummer couldn't tell, "I lost my temper for a moment, I'm not used to being stood up to." Russel nodded, before sitting back down, digging into his meal.

2D watched as Noodle left, something felt off about how the man tried to keep her from going. It made the singer uneasy, and he couldn't explain why. Shrugging, he'll just ask Noodle when she get's back. Then it hit him, Murdoc's med's! The doctor told the band to give them to him if it was by any chance alcohol poisoning, 2D didn't know for sure, but it wouldn't be the first time Murdoc didn't come to dinner because of some sort of sickness. Getting up he made his way to the cabinet, rummaging through old boxes and rotting food before his hand landed on the bottle.

Looking at it, it read the Satanists name. Smiling to himself, he was glad he remembered, which didn't happen to often, and made his way out of the room.

"Oi! Where you goin now?" 2D heard the older man call after him, "Pills," 2D called back. Jacob shrugged, not knowing what that meant, but didn't really care. He figured that right now wasn't the best time to snap at the singer.

2D walked out to the Winne, the door slightly ajar, and Noodle no where in sight. _Must already be inside_ The singer thought, quickly walking across the car park and up to the Winne. Stepping up, he hesitantly walked inside. He wasn't ever allowed in unless it was for emergency reasons, which he understood completely. He'd rather not get beaten to a pulp for just wanting to say hello.

Noodle heared creeking behind her, and saw a tuff of blue hair peek around the corner. Sighing in relief, she waved him closer as he made his way inside. "Close." She stated, pointing to the door. 2D looked at her confused for a moment, before catching on. He placed his left hand on the door and shut it. "Mud's back 'fere?" He asked, stepping closer. She shrugged, she had just entered herself.

The two walked into the back room, where the bassist was laying. His back turned to the two band members, they suspected he was asleep. Murdoc, was the total opposite, his eyes wide, believing it to be Jacob and winced when a cold hand touched him. His fear turned into confusion, that wasn't his fathers hand. Jacob's hand was large and rough, this hand was warm, small and soft. He turned his head to see Noodle sitting next to him, trying to open a white bottle with her teeth.

"Noodle?" His voice sounded hoarse and weak, it infurated him to no end, he wanted to kill something. Noodle looked over, surprized that he was awake, she tossed the pill bottle over to someone he didn't see, he thought for a split second that it was his father, but saw the singer come into veiw, popping the bottle open before handing it to the small girl. Murdoc raised a brow, confused at what they were doing, did they know what happened to him? Doubted it, Noodle would be clinging to him, and 2D wouldn't look so casual.

"W..-what are you doing?" Murdoc got himself to ask, trying to harden his voice, but Noodle saw right through him, and saw the honest confustion. The young guitarist smiled and handed him the pills in her hand, he looked at them before reconizing them. They were the alcohol pills, they thought he was in here because of him drinking too much. He felt his heart sink in his chest, his indifferent mask he wore broke for a moment before it was swollowed up again, grabbing the pills from her hands. "Thank you," He whispered. 2D huffed, "You never say 'fat ta me.."

Murdoc glanced at him, he was protecting him, and he could feel himself questioning why. He shook the thoughts from his head, He was the _only _one allowed to cause the singer pain, and he could never hurt Noodle, and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow his father to take away her innocence. She was too young, and once it was gone, it was gone. Yeah, she'd tell Russel, and the drummer would murder his father, which he'd be more than grateful for. But he still couldn't let it happen, he's done alot of things in the past, and he doesn't regret much of it, he doesn't want this to be one of those things.

2D left the room for a moment, returning with a glass of water. Handing it to the bassist, who nodded and downed the unnessisary pills, he wasn't going to let them know what was going on, he'd never forgive himself for it. He didn't want to see their faces, he could handle this, it was just a week. Yes, it was going to be hell, but after the week was out he would be fine again, everything would be fine.

Murdoc let his mind wonder to his older brother Hannibal. The guy was a bastard, but always stuck up for him when father tried to _have his way. _Hannibal didn't know that he failed, he thought he protected him. Murdoc always admired him for it, for trying to keep him safe from his father when he got the chance. It was the only reason he looked up to him, other than that his brother beat him constantly as a child, teased and tormented, but never did he do something like this. It happened to his brother countless times, Jacob having broke the man years ago to numbess. Hannibal could fight and beat their father if he so choosed, but he didn't, he didn't see a point. Murdoc never told him, he never told Hannibal about what their father did to him, because he was terrified at what he might do.

Murdoc questioned why. He would have loved to see his father withering on the ground, a bloodied heap, he still would. Hannibal was stronger than Murdoc and Jacob combined, he was a boxar, and could protect himself. It was his pride, Murdoc's pride was all he had left, and he wasn't gonna watch it go down the drain if he told his brother. Besides, what good would have came from it? Hannibal could beat the man to a pulp, but Murdoc doubted he would kill the man, he's just get back up and come after him again.

Noodle watched Murdoc stare at nothing, his mind going a million miles an hour. She silently wondered what he thought about, the bassist looked troubled. 2D must have noticed too, sitting on the edge of the bed. ""Mud's?" He whispered, Murdoc didn't hear him. Stuart wanted to try again, but the look the young guitarist gave him told him not to, "No point." She muttered, looking back over at the man. He looked terrible, he was just fine earlier that day, and he didn't smell that badly of alcohol, he hadn't been drinking, no.

She frowned, she couldn't make out the smell that was on him, it smelled like pain. It was a weird aroma, and it caught her severly off gaurd, but saying nothing, she kissed his cheek, before wrapping her arms around him. She felt him tense in her grip, before instantly relaxing, it was off. He never did that when she hugged him, only jumped when it startled him. Hugging him tighter, Murdoc let his arms wrap around her middle, his blanket moving off his torso and around his hips. "I'm here." She whispered, "No frown." 2D sat closer, placing his hand on the mans leg in a friendly mannor. "Yeah, Mud's." He smiled, "You look down, whateva is botherin ya, meh and Nood's are 'ere fer ya."

Murdoc felt his heart clench, he was doing this for Noodle, for Stuart. "Sod off," He chuckled not looking at the singer in the eye. "I ain't in need of any 'elp, I'm fine, just sick is all." Flicking the singer's nose for good measure.

The violent move made the singer wince, though he didn't mind. Murdoc was acting off, and he knew it. He may not know alot of things, but he knew when Murdoc.. wasn't Murdoc-ish. The first thing was that he didn't have a bottle thrown at him when he entered the Winne, and secondly he hadn't been insulted yet. Sickness, Mud's was just sick. Those pills should do the trick, and bruises will come by any day now. Talking about bruises, 2D's eyes landed on a nice one that was on the Bassists cheek, and some across his upper torso. An eyebrow raised on the singers face as he examined them.

"Wot 'appened?" 2D muttered, his eyes roaming the injury's. Murdoc raised a brow of his own, before his eyes drifted to his body, thinking quickly he said, "Rough Bird a few nights ago," He lied, "Surprized they 'aven't faded yet."

2D knew he was lying, he could tell the difference between fresh bruises and old, mainly because of the constant one's that apperead on his own body, those were definately not old. He figured it wasn't the time to ask to many questions, the bassist looked tired, getting up he motioned for Noodle to follow him. "G'Night Mud's get betta!" He shouted leaving the Winne.

"Night," He mumbed back, knowing that the azure haired man didn't hear him. Noodle snuggled up against his chest harder, "No go." That was Noodle for _I don't want to leave you. _Sometimes she really did feel like his child, it was an odd feeling, but he appreciated it none the less. The guitarist was too young to care who her real father was, and too old at the same time. They never wanted her, and when she came here to find the band, she got a family that actually loved her. She wasn't sure how Murdoc came off as fatherly to her, but he did. Not the kind of loving father, but the kind of protective _I'll posses your soul and send it to hell if you touch her _kind of dad. She loved it. Russel was the same way.

Murdoc held onto her for a moment longer, Jacob was going to be back soon and he didn't want the young guitarist to be here for that. "I've got to go to bed, love." He stated, releasing his hold on the young girl. She frowned giving him a quick squeeze in her grasp before releasing the bassist, leaning on the edge of the bed, she looked down at her swinging legs, a pout on her soft features. Murdoc sighed and patted her back, she turned to face him and gave him a small smile.

"Be okay." She Mumbled leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek, Murdoc smirked and gave a false face of disgust, making the guitarist giggle.

"I'm fine, love," He replied, "Don't need ya ta worry 'bout me, I'm a big boy, I ca'n take care of meh-self." Reaching his arm out, he ruffled her hair. Making a face, she jumped off his bed and waved. "Be back." or in Noodle- _I'll be back later. _Murdoc only nodded, watching the young girl get up and leave, the sound of his bago door opening and clothing, before echo'd footsteps began to fade into the distance, leaving the bassist alone again.

Frowning, he covered himself in the English flag that he used as his blanket. The thin sheet couldn't protect him from the cold air, not from the monsters outside of it. Sneering, he debated on killing his father, and how nice it would be to watch the man's blood soak the ground. Shaking his head, it wouldn't work, his dad was too quick, and could easily get away before the younger man landed a good hit. Yet.. He couldn't dodge a bullet..

_God damn it Murdoc, you can't kill your dad. _Murdoc cursed at himself, He was capable of alot of things, Murder.. in a way. He wouldn't purposly kill someone, and if he did he had to have no connection to them. He'd be sent to prison if they found the bastards body, and then what of Gorillaz? Sighing, he pulled the sheets closer to him, shivering under the chilled blankets. He asked Satan to help him a few years back, and of corse the bloke told him not to worry too much about it, that he'd handle it. Is this handling it? Sending the bastard to his doorstep and allow him his way? And they say God works in mysterous ways. Rolling his eyes he moved and face the wall, his back to the door. Grabbing the inverted cross on his chest, kissing it before setting it back down.

Murdoc's ears perked up at the sudden sound of footsteps nearing the Winne, making him wince. The door was roughly ripped open before loudly slammed shut, Murdoc pretended he was asleep, closing his eyes and forcing his breath to slow, making it slightly hard to breathe. The footsteps halted at his entry way to his room, "You asleep?" He heared his father rasp, before steps began advancing in his direction. His plan didn't work out as much as he had hoped, feeling a tongue touch the lobe of his ear, making the bassist jump up.

Jacob gave off a hearty laugh, twisting his fingers into his son's thick dark locks. Pulling the bassists out of his bed by his hair. "Ya think I didn' teach ya tha' trick, eh boy?" Pulling him forward, he slammed the younger man against the cold wall of his Winne, the wave it caused made some bottles fall and break from their resting place. Glass shattering against the wall, the smell of alcohol drifting heavily in the air. Flipping the younger man around, so his front faced the cold wall, his father pressed up against the mans back, sandwiching him against the wall. One hair still roughly entangled in the man's hair, while the other wondered around the other's half naked body.

"Sing for me.." Murdoc could feel his fathers breath whisp on the back of his neck, making the Satanist cringe.

"Fuck you." Murdoc spat, recieving a sharp slap on his arse. His cringing in loathing and rage, a dark growl escaping his throat.

"That's what I planned on.." Jacob breathed harshly, rubbing his groin against the other's rear. Murdoc tried to move away from it, but had no where else to get to. "Now.. beh a good boy, an' sing fer meh, I know ya can, I 'eard you in the kitchen earlier.."

Murdoc opened his mouth in protest, but was cut off when he felt the groin rub up against him once again, clothes working against one another. Murdoc felt his stomach flip, he was going to be sick. The older man bit his lower lip, sharp jagged teeth biting into his own flesh.

"Sing.." The man hissed, giving the young man's hair a rough yank. "I 'ope you get yer dick bitten off by a whore-" Murdoc growled, straining in pain.

His father only laughed, "So yah grew a back bone when I wasn't 'ere all those years, We're just gonna have to change that.."

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

2D walked into the kitchen, where Noodle and Russel were currently residing. Russel was cleaning the dishes, while Noodle was sitting on the table, cross legged and strumming her instrument. She looked lost in thought, but wasn't everybody? It had been a long day, Murdocs dad showed up and began acting as if he owned the place, everyone could tell that Murdoc didn't want the arsehole being here anymore than they did, well Russel didn't seem to mind too much, as long as they guy stayed out of his way, and kept his mouth shut about Noodle.

The rest of the day went by quickly, the sun setting and the three calling it quits for the day. Russel ran to his room first, saying his goodnights before disapearing behind his door. 2D looked over at the young guitarist, to find her looking at him. He smiled, and was about to open his mouth before a certain bassist walked into the room. Looking like he normally did, not as emotionally unhidden before. Wearing this cold, careless expression on his features. A slight limp in his step that was almost impossible to notice, Noodle saw it instantly, but 2D didn't. Wordlessly walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer, leaning against the counter he let himself relax, opening his drink and taking a good few gulps from it before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cigarettes.

2D tossed him his zippo, without the bassist having to ask, who caught it easily, lighting his cigarette before tossing it back. Not a word was exchanged, before the bassist left the room and walked into the living room. 2D looked over at Noodle, thinking the same thing, she got up from her spot, placed her guitar down and made her way into the living room, with the azure haired singer at her heels. Murdoc took his seat on the chair in the far corner of the room, while Noodle and 2D sat on the couch, Murdoc flipped it on. The three silently watching whatever just happened to be on at the time.

The night came slowly, before the little guitarist began to drift off. 2D not to short after, leaning against one another.

Murdoc couldn't close his eyes, looking at the pair. They looked so peaceful, so oblivous. He planned to keep it like this, letting his heavy eyes drift to the screen in front of him, he was tired, mentally and phisically. The Telly screen flickering lights danced across the man's face, before he closed his own eyes for the night.

**Hope you liked :D Thank you for reading! And don't forget to Review!**


	4. Least of your conserns

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! The characters belong to the Gorillaz! :D Enjoy! (Also, Lucifer is Satan, just called by a different name -Real first name-)  
**

Sleep felt impossible, like a paranoid void entered him sometime in the night, making the bassist constantly open his eyes to make sure no one was watching him. It unnerved him deeply, feeling as though eyes were constantly on him and drowning in every breath he took. The room was cold and he didn't have anything to cover up with, though he didn't really mind, he was a grown man and could handle it. Shifting in his seat, he rolled onto his side, his dark locks covered his view of anything in the room. Something about not being able to see made him feel safer, although he wasn't entirely sure why.

As a child, Murdoc would hide under his moth eaten blankets in his room. The childs mind of _I can't see you, so you can't see me, _gave him comfort at the time when monsters still exsisted. They still do, but different kinds of beast's lurk in the dark than the childhood boogyman, (The Boogieman exsists, by the way. Though he's more of a demon than a thing that hides under a childs bed and scares them in the night, for his own sick amusement.) but instead real demons walking down the streets. When he was young, he used the blankets to protect himself from his fathers drunken rages, from beatings, or just to get away when he was frightened. It was a false security blanket (Quite literally) that he used to give himself that peace of mind, it never really worked though.

Sighing he let his long legs droop off the side of the chair, his arm hung over and relaxed as he tried to give himself some much deserved rest. His father is sleeping in his Winne, and there was no bloody way in hell he was going to be sleeping beside the bastard, no matter how much his Winne means to him. Brushing his hair from his eyes, they darted towards the shadowed doorway, it was dark but Murdoc could clearly see that it was empty. His eyes moved lazily to the TV screen, it was just static now, though he could feel himself becoming intregued by it. It flickered every now and again, but never shut off.

Time went by in a blur, he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there staring until a noise caught his attention. His head shot over, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. To his relief it was just Noodle shifting in her sleep, murmering under her breath. 2D moved a little, falling to his side softly, drifting further from consousness as a dream seemed to overtake him, Noodle looked to be in about the same state. Murdoc stared at them emotionlessly, debating on whether or not to pick them up and drag them to their rooms, but a thought occured to him. He much rather have his eyes on them, than to not know at all if they were okay or not, he had to know they were going to be okay.

Feeling sick he groaned, he hated this. That protective feeling he got when it came to his band, to his mates. Not only for the band, but also for the individual, they've been through too much, he wasn't going to allow his father to ruin their lives. That was _his _job. He smirked slightly, okay he wouldn't _ruin _their lives, but if something terrible were to happen to them, it was to be done by his hand and his hand alone, not of which was his fathers hand. The deranged thought of killing his father, came back to mind, and was shot down just the same. He couldn't do it, but that wasn't going to stop him from debating about it.

Silently wondering if he could call on Lucifer to help him rid of the inconvience. Sacrafice a few animals, get a couple of groupies to give their alligeance to the bloke, that _could _work, in exchange for his fathers death and eternal suffering in hell. No.. Hell was too good for him, maybe in some torture pit that Satan kept in the very pits of hell, eternal suffering. Murdoc nodded, he like the sound of that, but then again, what if Satan didn't help him out? He hadn't gotten rid of the bastard yet, what is he waiting for? Mrudoc shrugged and repositioned himself in his seat, making himself more comfortable.

Could he kill him? Perhaps.. It would lift all his worrys from his shoulders. He did hate worries. The bassist ran his fingers through his thick black hair, before letting it rest off to the side of the chair. A bullet to the brain could do wonders, a knife in the heart, if the bastard had one..- Murdoc mused, chuckling to himself, the creep most likely had it removed when he was a small child, having dug it out himself. Shrugging, he allowed his mind to wonder other ways to kill him, and ways to dispose of the body if he were to succeed.

Many possibilitys and outcomes invaded his brain, he couldn't think of a good way to kill the bastard without it being connected to himself, but he liked the idea of burning the body and dumping it in the citys water supply. The thought made him chuckle, but he pushed it away just the same, he's Murdoc Niccals, for Satans sake, but he couldn't pull off that stunt without getting caught. All he wanted to do was kill him, slowly and painfully, but he couldn't, and he knew he couldn't.

Why? Now that question was beyond him, he didn't know why. He knew it wasn't because he cared about him, or loved his father, because in all honesty, he didn't. Not at all. Maybe it was the fear of failing, and his father getting revenge. Or the lives of his friends, his eyes darted over to the two sleeping figures on the couch, yeah.. that had to be it. His father wouldn't give a second thought about abusing them before taking their lives. Murdoc cringed at the thought, but let it sit there in his mind. He knew it was true, it was going to be over soon, he kept reassuring himself, it was going to be over soon..

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Noodle slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as daylight touched her face at the peek of morning. Birds chippered outside of Kong studios, the sounds of Zombies walking away from the building danced acrossed her ears. She opened her eyes, scanning the room, she had forgotton that she feel asleep in the living room for a moment, before quickly remembering. The TV was off, and the window had the sun's early glare reflecting off of it, her eyes glanced down to 2D who was dead alseep by her side, smiling softly her eyes roamed over to where Murdoc feel asleep last night, though he wasn't there now. She glanced at the digital clock over to her side, it was 7:86 in the morning, a bit early for Murdoc to be up and about. Shrugging she pushed herself off of the couch and began making her way to the kitchen.

Russel was hovering over the stove, making a batch of chocolate chip pancakes. Noodles nose tingled at the sweet warm smell that waffered under her nostrials, her mouth watering a bit at the sensation. Sitting in her seat she looked over at the drummer, grinning before leaning back in her seat comfortably waiting to be served. The oven sizzled with freshly cooked bacon and eggs as well, Noodle could feel herself growing excited about the meal.

Jacob stumbled into the room, shirtless and smirking. Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, before seating himself at the table. Noodle gave him a side ways gaze before turning her attention to the abnormally pale bassist that made his way into the room, taking a seat farthest away from his father. Noodle smiled when he picked the seat closest to her and relaxed into the wooden chair, the peice of furniter groaning in protest but didn't give way, like it always did. Russel began to pull out the recently washed plates and sat them on the table before handing out the silverwear, placing out butter and syrup before passing out the actual meal.

The food looked delicous as always, the smell catching a certain singers attention, as the bluenette sleepily made his way into the kitchen, falling into his seat. Noodle giggled lightly before grabbing her fork and digging in, Russel, 2D, and Jacob followed her lead without much hesitation. Murdoc just sat there, staring at his food emotionlessly, as if it was the most boringest yet increasingly interesting thing he had ever seen, in his life time. After a while he finally picked up his fork, but didn't place the food in his mouth, instead just slowly stabbing at the food over and over, mindlessly watching.

"Yo Mud's, eat somethin' man," Russel spoke, mouth full of pancakes, and an eyebrow raised as he pointed to the man's plate with his fork. "You've gotton skinnier.. than normal." The drummer muttered before taking another bite from his fluffy morning cake. Murdoc just looked up at him blankly before getting up from his seat and leaving, without saying a word. Russel raised his brow again before chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth, confusion whipped of his face, shrugging he took another bite. 2D watched him leave, curiousity struck him like lightning, getting up himself he left and went after the bassist, Jacob following soon after.

2D looked into the hall, not sure where the Satanist went, he began advancing down the hallway, peeking into rooms when they came into view until he hit a dead end at the end of the hall. He stared at the wall for a moment, before shrugging and turning around, making his way into the floor above him. Walking into the second story hall, he looked at it for a moment before advancing forward, checking the rooms as he went, before he got to the last door a hand made it's way over his mouth, and was pulled backwards and up against the cool wall of the hall before he could yelp. His empty eyes shot around frantically, quickly landing on a smirking man's face, just inches from his own.

Jacob pushed the bluenettes skinny body hard against the wall, making escape impossible. The man chuckled evilly before leaning close and breathing in the frightened confused males ear, "Ya shouldn't be goin afta 'em.. 'e ain't worth yer pretty little time.. Ain't dat right Stu?" The man raspily whispered, enjoying how the thin man shaked underneath him, it almost made the older man's eyes roll to the back of his head with just the sheer new power. 2D shook out of fear, feeling his breath quicken. Jacob pushed off of him, grabbing the man by the collar, glaring in his eyes, a smirk plastered on his chapped lips. "Now be a good lad now, don't put your neck out fer someone 'ho don' give a shat about ewe."

2D gave the man a hard glare, "I know 'e cares 'bout meh!" Stuart snapped angerly, "'E is meh best mate-" a hard blow to the face cut the blue haired singer off.

"Don' ewe _dare_ speak to meh in such a low degrating tone, ewe little _fuck_!" The older man growled, throwing another nice punch to the already bruising cheek, making the singer cry out, but that didn't make the man stop, only making him want more.

Blow after blow rammed into the thin man's face and body, making the younger male crumbled to the floor, a bloodied heap. Jacob flattened his hands against the wall, kicking the man below him senseless, fuelling his anger out and onto the defenseless man underneath him. Cries and whimpers eminent from the blue haired man, trying to cover himself as best as he can away from the pain. Tears mixed with blood bubbled from the man's face once the blows stopped coming, making the younger man shiver.

The older man lowered himself, kneeing in front of the man, a smirk replaced the rage on his face. "Soon enough, Murdoc 'ill be the least of yer conserns."

Jacob stood abruptly, walking away from the bloodied heap of a man on the ground, making his way back to the kitchen.

2D laid there for a moment, after the man had left. Groaning, he slowly picked himself up, wincing in pain every now in again, his body aching in protest, but he couldn't lay there, he could handle the pain, he was used to being beat senseless. Shakily standing, he walked down the hall way to the lift, his right hand holding his gut, hunched over, while the other kept him balanced on the wall as he made his way inside of the lift. Stepping inside he quickly pressed the button for his room before hastily making his way into his haven.

"2D?" Came a gruff voice from behind, the noice startled the young singer, making him noticably jump. Turning around, he was face to face with the bassist he had been looking for to begin with, a heavy sigh of relief washed through him, looking into those fermilliar eyes. Murdocs eyes scanned 2D's state before quickly making his way to his side, "What the fuck 'appened to you..?" The bassist said slowly, taking in the injured sight. He didn't do this to him, he just saw the bloke and he looked fine, Russel and Noodle would never have done this. Murdocs features went grim, not needing an answer to know what did this to him.

Roughly grabbing the singer by the arm, making the blue man hiss in pain, before the grip lessened its hostility before being pulled into the nearby bathroom. Murdoc slammed the door open, flipped on the lights before heading to the closest stall, opening it he shut the toilets lid before sitting the injured singer onto it. 2D stared at him in mild shock when the bassist left before returning with medical supplies, and began to fix the singer up. 2D couldn't get a word to escape his throat, confusion hitting him like a wave, though he didn't fight the overwelling relief that washed over him when the pain began to dull into a soft ache.

After it was all done, the singer was all bandaged up and feeling relieved. Murdoc examined his handy work before putting away the supplys. "If you tell anyone 'bout this, I'll add a new collection of bruises, ya 'ear meh?" His voice was hard, but not hostile. 2D slowly nodded, before standing, slightly wobbily on his legs. "Fank ewe Muhdoc," Stuart smiled softly, grateful to his best mate. Murdoc looked at him with a blank expression, thinking. 2D stood their awkwardly for a moment before the bassist finally spoke up.

"If 'e.." The Satanist began, slowly thinking his words out, "If 'e ever does.. _this," _The bassist pointed over to the man's body, reffering to the injurys, "-..Again, ewe scream meh name, Understand?" Murdoc stated, crossing his arms. 2D stared at him for a moment, how did he know it was his father? The question faded, becaused in all honesty, the singer didn't want to know. Their was a steady silence before the bassist realized he wasn't getting an answer, "I said," He said slowly, "Do you understand?"

2D stared at him for a moment longer before nodding, his blue tuff's of hair falling into his eyes before he quickly brushed them away. 2D noticed the tension in the bassists movements relaxed, the man sighing before placing his hand on his best mates shoulder. "Good," He stated quietly, thinking to himself. He let his hand drop to his side, before leaving the bathroom, 2D watched the door, almost half-expecting the bassist to walk back in. When he didn't, the singer shrugged and walked out, checking both ways of the hall before stepping out into the open, and walking to his bedroom. Locking the door safely behind him.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Russel and Noodle were in a heated conversation when Jacob re-entered the room. His hand throbbing from the blows he landed on the pathetic bloke upstairs, he hadn't felt this good in a good while. His boys putting up much more of a fight with him than the little singer did, his eyes landed on the guitarist, she didn't look like she'd put up much of a fight either, considering how small she was, he just had to get her away from the big loaf that protected her, and to sneak it around Murdoc. He broke the boy years ago, but he was well aware that if he crossed a certian line, his boy would be on his ass and shoving him six feet under. He taught him well.

Sitting down, he looked at his plate, cold food. Shrugging he got back up and left, heading up to his own room. Noodle and Russel paid him no mind as he left again, taking the lift, he made it to the top floor, and walked down the long narrow hallway to where his room resided. Upon entering, the place was just as he left it, he walked over the messes and sat on his bed, before his eyes landed back on the drawer his son kept. He never did ask his sad excuse for a son about those words, they could mean load of different things. Shrugging he reached into the drawer once again, pulling out another Journal. This one imperticular looked much much older, the sides were faded and the Name _Murdoc _was scribbled terribly.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he flipped to the first page.

_Day one, the boogieman. _It read, the handwritting scribbled in large childlike letters. Jacob chuckled, Murdoc had to be at least.. 10 years old at this time.

_I don't believe in the bloke, _he continued, _The other children tell me he's real, but he can't be. The only monsters out there are men, like my daddy. Han- _(Or in other words his brother Hannibal, Jacob mused)_-told me that the only monsters out there are the ones right in front of you, evil men who don't feel no love or compassion, [A big word, Han told me meant -To care for something dearly,- like our mum did before she died] it was like he was describing our dad, but I wasn't sure. He said that man is going to cause it's own self-distructuoin.. Distruction. Damn pen- Anywho, he told me that only real monsters are capable of harming something that didn't deserve it. That ca'n't be our daddy, we deserved to be punished, didn't we?_

Jacob stared at the last sentance, reading it over and over. He wasn't sure what to think about it, he wasn't upset, or angry, or even proud. He felt.. Well he didn't know what he felt, he felt confused, that was for sure, but he didn't really feel anything, emotionally that it. It bothered him that he couldn't decipher, but shrugged, flipping the page to the back. Nothing of interest came in sight as he began flipping through page after page, before his eyes landed on an entry near the end, setting back on the bed he propped his back up on the wall, resting the book on his legs before he began reading.

_Day I don't know, stopped counting._

The tital at the beggining caught his attention, it seemed peculiar. The handwritting in it's self looked neater than the entries before it, having been a much newer update.

_I'm leaving, _Jacob read, _I ca'n't live in this fucking house anymore. I'm done with my valgure father, I'm done with hurting, I'm done with having to bite my tongue, fuck all of these blokes, I can do what I want. I'm gonna join a band, and become famous, I'll show them, I'll bloody show all of those fuckers in the building who doubt me. I'm _Murdoc Fucking Niccals _for Satan's sake! I can do anything I want, I can do anything. For the past few years I self taught myself to play bass, and I think I'm the best damn bass player I've heard in a long time in this hell-hole. I can go places, I _will _go places. Hannibals been gone for a while now, and I've been alone here. I've been alone with him.. But I'm a Niccals, I can handle this. I can handle anything that is placed in front of me, any obstical that is thrown my way.-_

A few words here and there had been crossed out and ereased, Jacob continued to the bottom.

_-I won't give into the world, it's fight or suicide, dangers in disguise__, or we've lost our minds.__ Everyones bloody insane now these days, my own bloody family members are mentally deranged, not all that surprizing really. Yet, what could I say? I'm free soon, in a day, I will be free from this Hell. My father.. A wretched point of view, that is. So militant and worse than any crime, so quickly to subdue. We are all crazy, At least I think we are. Gone over the bend, twisted into a mad game of insanity, the fun never ends, at least as a child, I was never bored._

Jacob rasied a brow in questioning. Shrugging he flipped through the pages, but nothing else popped out to him, nothing caught his eyes and he could feel himself growing bored. Closing the book he put it back in the drawer, going through other things, rummaging through the contents of the drawer. A small book caught his eyes, grabbing it. But before he could open it, he heard footsteps walking down the hall, quickly placing the little black book into his pocket he left the room, and began making his way to the Winne.

**Sorry for the shortness and the cruddiness of this chapter. -.- I don't like how it turned out at all. The next chapter is going to be much much better, I can almost promise you guys. Thank you for reading through this terrible chapter and bearing with me here. Also, I wanted to apologize for shortness! Some of you may be slightly confused here and there, but don't worry, everything will tie together in the end. :) Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	5. I love you, Daddy

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! You know the drill :) Gorillaz doesn't belong to me, ect. Also.. Warning of some slighty graphic rape-ish lemon, not bad, but not good either (I'm lying, it's bad.) . If you no want to read it, quickly skip to the first ~o~0~O~0~o~ that you see! Some of the stuff in the scene is important and adds to the story, but not alot. So skip it if you so very choose! Enjoy!**

"Quit strugglin' boy!" Jacob hissed, slapping Murdoc's head with the back of his hand, rather hard.

Murdoc squirmed, trying to push himself away from the wall, he didn't want to do this right now. He didn't want to do it, _ever_ for that matter. Knowing he didn't have much of a choice when it came to his father, but he struggled anyhow. He was able to adjust his hands properly against the wall, before attempting to push off, but was quickly distracted when the older man's groin rubbed unnessisarily hard against his arse. Making the younger of the two jump from the contact, giving the older man a chance to grab Murdocs hands away from the wall.

The Winne was heating up in an unwelcomed way. Usually when it came to shagging, Murdoc loved to feel his _love machiene on wheels_ heat up, but then again, there were exceptions.

This just happened to be one of them.

Jacob roughly reached his hand forward, clawing at the bassist's sides, leaving marks on the normally pale skin. Having had removed the younger man's shirt moments before. Murdoc thrashed his arms, trying desperately to get free, or knock his father off-balance, but the more he tried, the stronger the grip would become, making escape seem more and more unlikely. Jacob grabbed the Satanists arms quickly, twisting the wrists roughly, making the younger man hiss in pain, before Jacob quickly grabbed both arms and pinned them above the bassists head, with one hand, against the wall.

"Ya gonna make this easy, or 'ard?" Jacob hissed in the younger man's ear, making the bassist shutter as the air brushed by, frowning. "E'cuz, I don't 'ave a problem teachen' ewe some manna's." The man chuckled lowly, eyes darting from his son's, back and forth.

Murdoc growled, "Maybe you should get some of yer own before teachen'." He hissed, trying to remove his hands from the wall, but to no avail.

Jacob only smirked at him, his rotten teeth poking through chapped dry lips. He grinded forward, much to the bassist's displeasure, "Quit fight'en boy," Jacob grinned his shit-eating grin, licking his lips. "Ewe outta every body knows, 'ow much it 'urts to fight meh." Huskily whispering the last part in the young man's ear. Murdoc stopped struggling then, he knew it was pointless, fighting never got him anywhere, it hurt worse, it always did.

Murdoc bit his tongue, causing blood to seep through the broken flesh, as his father made quick haist with the Satanist's pants, one handedly he might add, and quickly shoved the little inconvience to the ground, pooling around the man's anckles.

The Winnebago was dark, and the door had been locked. Broken beer bottles and fag's scattered the ground, magazines (Mostly porn) was pushed off to the side, and Cortez was nowhere to be found. Murdoc envied the black raven, who just got to open it's wings and fly away whenever it sensed danger, it wasn't fair. The Bassists wished the bird was there right now, the little guy would peck his fathers fucking eyes out, no hesitation needed. But he wasn't there, and Murdoc had no idea where his feathered friend lurked.

Lifting Murdoc up, Jacob grabbed his son's legs and placed them over his shoulders, pressing the man up against the cool wall of the Bago. Hanging his head downward, not looking his father in the eye, he watched the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. With his free hand, Jacob quickly reached down, undoing his pants before sliding them down to his anckles, moving his undergarments with it as well. The free hand made it to his son's underwear, before tearing them in half and throwing the shreds in some random direction, mostly towards the younger man's room.

Murdoc clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly making him see white. His thick dark black locks covered his eyes completely, limply shading his face. His face stood emotionless, indifferent, as if he didn't care what was happening to him, like it didn't matter. Jacob didn't mind, not giving a flying fuck how his son treated this, though he enjoyed the pain that would flash across the man's face, he preffered not knowing at all. Just a quick shag before going on with his day, that's all it was, and another reason to see his youngest, he loved hurting him, loved seeing him broken.

Seeing the bassist exposed like this, vunuable and helpless, giving up, gave the older man an arousing sense of power. Biting his lower lip, he spat in his hand, giving a sort of lubricant before rubbing it on his arousal. Positioning himself, he dug his nails into the younger man's hips before quickly jerking forward, and thrusting into the tight heat.

Murdoc stifled a scream, clenching his teeth and fists, digging his sharp nails into his fathers shoulders, causing blood to burst from the sickly pale-ish green flesh. He kept his face indifferent, but it became harder to do when the pain only intencified, though he managed. Without much warning, Jacob jerked his hips back and forth roughly, increasing in speed and length.

Everything hurt, the pain was intense, and it burned. The bassist felt like he was being ripped in half, feeling blood trickly down from his abused rear; thighs aching. Jacob leaned forward, tracing his warm disgusting tongue over the hollow of the Satanist's cheek, before sliding over to his ear. Shuttering in utter disgust, he moved away from the feeling, but quickly got a sharp thrust, making the younger man yelp in pain. A low chuckle escaped his fathers throat, who continued to increase in speed.

Leaning forward he huskily whispered in his son's ear, "Say you.. love me.." He growled, smirking crudely. Murdoc's mouth lowered to a hateful frown, eyes narrowing in loathing.

"Fuck you." He growled, sounding forced and painful.

"That's what I'm doin'," The man laughed deeply, but sounded more like a dry dark cackle than anything else. "Now be 'ey good boy, and obey."

Murdoc said nothing, his jaw set in rage.

Displeased, Jacob tore his sharp nails into the hips of his son, causing the younger man to hiss involentarily. "Say, _'I love you daddy,',_" He growled. Murdoc stayed unresponcive, so he gave a unnessisary hard thrust, ripping the man against the wall more. Murdoc cried out, it hurt so much, he felt as if someone shoved a rusted knife up his arse and began to twist it.

"_Fucking say it-" _Jacob hissed, repeating the motion over and over. Yet, Murdoc stayed strong, he wasn't going to break, it was time to change tactics.

"I wonda' 'ow the pretty lil blue 'aired man'll scream when I take 'em.." He whispered, his voice becoming breathless.

He could feel the Bassist tense around him, a smirk began to make it's way on the older man's lips. "Or that cute little asian.. I wonder if she'll scream meh name.." An audible growl escaped the man's throat, violence in his eyes.

"_Say it._." He whispered, "_I won' touch 'em if ewe say 'et.." _The latter hesitated.

"_I.. Love you.. Daddy.." _The rage, pain, and loathing was obvious in the words, the hate and utter disgust was spat out. Jacob could feel the strong detestment in the words, smiling broadly, he ground his hips harder into his sons.

"Say 'et like ewe mean 'et.."

Murdoc looked like he was about to reply with something snappy and painfully witty, but was cut off when he thought about 2D and Noodle. He couldn't do that to them, he couldn't let them down. Digging his nails into his fathers shoulders, hoping he's causing the bastard pain, he ground it out again.

"_I love you daddy.." _He rasped, Jacob knew he wasn't going to get anything better than that, so he payed attention to his hips. He felt himself getting closer to his climax, thrusting harder the closer he became. Murdoc looked broken, pale and disgusted. Jacob reminenced about the first time he had done this to the young boy.

Murdoc was only 13, sitting on his bed playing with his bass, trying to teach himself from what it looked like. Hannibal wasn't home and was with his girlfriend at the time, so it gave the older man the perfect oppertunity to take him. He was in one of his drunken rages at the time, beating the poor bloke senseless, he couldn't recall what made him grab the boy by the shoulders and bent him over, but he loved every moment of it. How he screamed and cried out, withered in pain and bled. It felt so intoxicating, so surreal. He had threatened Murdoc that if he ever uttered a word to anybody, _especially _Hannibal, that he should expect it to happen regularly.

He watched the boy break underneath him, crying out and begging him to stop. One day that all just stopped, and Murdoc just took it. He was broken.

Jacob's breath began to speed up, until he was panting. Digging his hips forward, he grunted when he released his seed into the bassist, before quickly pulling out. Murdoc fell and landed on his arse, pain shot up his back but he ignored it to the best of his ability, staring at the ground, hatred in his eyes, but remained emotionless facailly.

Jacob ruffled his hair, before quickly pulling his pants back over his hips, not even bothering to zip them up. He leaned downward and licked the side of his son's face, smirking when the latter shot his face away, not looking the man in the eye. Jacob grabbed his shirt, tossing it on before leaving, shutting the Bago door behind him before heading to the kitchen.

Murdoc just sat there, trying to ignore the pain, and tried desperately not to think about what was seeping out from inside of him. It hurt to move, everything hurt. Covered in scratches and bruises, as well as blood coming out of more than one area. He felt rage gripping at his heart, at his insides and he wanted nothing more than to rip the man's dick off. Murdoc felt ashamed, of himself, of all of this.

The bassist didn't move for a long while, before slowly picking himself up. Pain shot through his body, but he brushed it off, making his way to the Winne's bed, before laying down. "_Broken.." _He whispered to himself, singing lightly, looking at the wall directly infront of himself, "_It's broken.. My bad." _He sighed, his eyes lowering "_It's my bad_.."

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Noodle sat on the couch, doodling on a spare peice of paper she found. She wasn't sure what exsactly she was drawing, but she liked it so far, monsters and zombies, black and white strips and numerous japanese symbols. Kicking her legs off the edge of the worn couch, tongue sticking out from her teeth and lips, twisting the pencil in her fingers. She readjusted her yellow T-Shirt, shifting it so it sat more comfortably on her shoulders.

2D hadn't come back to breakfast after Murdoc left, and she was silently wondering what had happened to him. She only shrugged, figuring it was one of his migranes, and that he went to go lay down for a while. Murdoc.. She wasn't sure what exsactly set him off his food, but it wasn't uncommon for that to happen, so she let that slide as well. Then there was Jacob, she didn't really know him that well, maybe he always left in the middle of meals? She didn't know, so she decided to think nothing of it. Her and Russel had a wonderful breakfast together, talking until he had to go off and set up dates and places for their upcoming consert, she was very exsited about it.

Getting bored with the doodle she was currently working on, she pushed her hair from her face to go behind her ear, before begining a new drawing off to the side. It was supposed to be a cats head, but it ended up looking like _Pac-Man _with kitty ears. She giggled lighty, looking at the drawing, before giving it half-hearted fur.

Noodle giggled contently with herself as she began to draw a small unicorn, before frowning. She quickly added some blood to the horn before being content with the drawing. She thought of the song, it just happened to be the only thing really on her mind anymore, she loved it. She was tempted to go and find Murdoc, and ask him if he could sing it again. She liked the name _The Morning, _but thought it sounded stupid.. Maybe if she changed the language. Maybe to French? No.. Latin? Japanese? She shook her head, she didn't like those ideas, then Spanish came to mind.. Now thats not such a bad idea.

Shrugging, she mindlessly doodled a Windmill, before eyeing it. She and 2D saw a patch of them of the coast of London, they were so pretty. They spun so slowly, and were just so interesting to watch, having been the first time she had ever witnessed such a thing. Looking to the floor, she picked up her red color pencil, that she dropped a little while ago, and began coloring in the Windmill, stripping it. It looked too fat for her liking, but didn't really care, she wasn't a drawer.

Footsteps made her head shoot up, they were light, so they didn't belong to the Drummer. She cocked her head to the side, trying to dicypher who's feet those thuds belonged to. Yet, before she could figure it out, Jacob stepped up to the doorway. His face was flushed and smelled of intercourse, Noodle noted, with a hint of something else she couldn't put her finger on. She smiled up at him, being polite, even though she didn't exsactly enjoy the man's company. His clothes looked messy, and reeked, making her nose twitch, eyebrows furrowing.

He smiled back at her, exsept less warmingly. It had a hit of darkness to the upward curl of his lips, his eyes angled in some way she had seen before, but it was never directed towards her before. A cold chill ran up her back, though she held back the shiver so he couldn't see it. He took a step from leaning from the doorframe, making his way slowly into the room.

"Ello, love," He purred, looking down at her.

Noodle raised a brow, her pencil stilling in her hand. "Can I help?" She asked, Noodle for _Can I help you with something? _or _What do you want?_

Jacob understood, taking a nice stride in her direction. She felt herself growing uncomfortable under his stare, his eyes looked weary and heavy, but with a touch of something she couldn't place, whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Taking a seat beside her, he placed his hand on her leg. "Maybe ewe can.." He purred huskily.

Noodle quickly shoved his hand off, before jumping to her feet. She didn't like this vibe at all, she could feel her heart race up, _if he lays a finger on me, _she thought to herself _I'll flip him on his back, before ending his life._

The instant she pushed away, Jacob quickly gripped her left hand, pulling her back. He pulled her ear close to his lips, the moment she began struggling in his grasp, surprizingly getting free, before he whispered. "I wonder 'wot Muddy would look like with a bullet between the eyes.."

Noodle froze in his grasp, almost free from his cold clamy long-fingered hands, she dared to look him in the face, to see if he was bluffing.

To her horror, he wasn't.

"Now.. Be a good lil bird, and don' fight 'et.." He grumbled, a smirk twisting on his face.

The color drained from her face, her heart speeding up. Jacob grinned, readjusting his hand painfully on her wrist, before pulling her away, someplace to hide, so no-one would find them.

The closest door he found was a bathroom, throwing the small girl inside, who collasped on the ground. Before he quickly shut and locked the door behind him, turning his attention to the young girl. She scooted away from him, her lower lip quivering once her back hit the cold tiled wall. She had nowhere to escape.

He strode to her, painfully grasping her arms, jerking her upward before slamming her up against the wall. He leaning in close, licking her ear. She jerked away from it, shivering in fear, and hopelessness, anger. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"If ewe tell anyone," He growled, letting his tongue drag along side of her face, "Like the big fella, and Mud's.. I will end your precious _otou-san's-_" He smirked, mocking the way she said father, "-Life. An' if ewe scream.." He tongue darted from his parted lips, in excitement. "I'll kill all of them.."

Noodle's expression twisted in pain and terror, before she bit her lower lip, narrowing her eyes.

"Ewe gonna be a brave? Tough lil thing arn't cha?" The older man mused, "Not for long.."

Noodle grimanced when he grabbed her by her dark purple hair, slamming her head against the wall. Face to face, leveling himself with the young child. "Not for long.."

**Oh Shit. Don't worry my people! Things will get better! :) What do you think so far? Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	6. Imaginary Trigger

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Gorillaz doesn't belong to me! (At one occation, I'm not going to lie, I was tempted to write- _He watched her like a dingo, watches a human baby-) _Enjoy! :D**

The room was cold and dark, the lights burned out from years of constant use and wasted energy. The bathroom wasn't used often ever, sense it was infected by molds and unknown illnesses the bandmembers were frightened to catch. The dingy room smelled of copper and stale cigarettes, with the warm musk of the broken sewage pipes from below, making anyone who entered gag reflectively upon opening the door, depending on the circumstance of corse.

Noodle stared at him, hate radiating from her being, watching coldly as the man made haist with his pants and undergarments, looking at her with eager eyes. The young guitarist wanted more than anything to tear the man's head off, both big Jacob and erm.. _little _Jacob, but knowing the situation she knew it wasn't smart to fight. Surpressing her ninja skills to the best of her abilitys, which became increasingly impossible, she remained unresponsive and emotionless. Even as he groped her, as he touched her and began removing her clothes.

It would be so easy to just reach forward and twist his neck.. Noodle mused, a small smirk playing on her features. Nobody would miss him..

Something glistening caught her eyes, making her stop her motions for his neck. A switchblade.

"I ain't stupid, pretty." Jacob chuckled, pulling the blade higher into her vision, after having pulled it from his pant-pocket. "I know lil' birds are da screamin type.."

Noodle lost her smirk, giving him a hard glare. Little bird? She may be little, but she could kick his scrawny ass in an instant, her teeth clenched as he moved the shiny blade closer to her throat. Who does he think he is? Doesn't he know she was once a Japanese secret assassin? Would he be trying this if he did know? She watched, looking for an oppertunity to reach forward and cut him off balance before procceding to knock him unconcious, she'd get Russel to take care of the rest.

But none came.

He watched her like a valture, getting ready to fly down and collect the carcass. It unnerved her slightly, how his eyes seemed to look through her, and seemed to know everything, but nothing at the same time, like he knew her thoughts, and wanted to penitrate them with everything he had. The discomfort grew the more he allowed his filthy grim-covered hands to wonder her small frame. She was going to stay strong, she wasn't going to allow him to take her strength.

Grabbing her yellow shirt, he quickly removed it, staring at her before letting his hands drop to her pants, fumbling with the leather buckle, before getting it to slip through the hoops, making a soft frictatious sound before it cluttered against the ground. He reached both hands downward to fasten the pace with the zipper and button to her pants. This was her chance.

Taking the oppertunity, she quickly grabbed his wrists, flipping him on his back. The man cried out, obviously not expecting that out of someone who was meerly 4ft tall. She twisted his right arm, fingers pressing his wrist's pressure points. A loud _snap _occured, making the small girl grin, but her features only brightened when a cry of pain boomed from the lanky man, before he wretched his arm from the small girl. Gripping the broken hand close to his chest as if it would stop the pain.

"_Ewe fuckin' lil cunt!" _Jacob screamed, rage dripping from his very being as he staggered to his feet. "_Your gonna regret that ewe lil whore!" _

Noodle dodged when Jacob reached forward, making a wild grab to snatch her, landing on his face before jumping to his feet. His arm shot out, grabbing the little girl by the arm before she could get away, wretching her back and slamming her against the wall. A _crack _echo'd through the room as her head violently made contact with the tiled wall behind her, she yelped slightly in pain, her eyes squeezing shut.

Her hands distinctively made their way to her head, to stop the pounding but were quickly gripped with Jacob's good hand; twisted before pinned roughly above her head. He was growling, gritting his teeth as he eyed the small child, he underestimated her, he won't make that mistake again.

Noodle felt disorianted after that last blow, her feet trembled under her body as her brain desperately tried to regain control of her movements, and to defend itself again what was inevitably to come. She could feel herself growl, animalistically thrashing her legs as much as her brain could process, before she was cut off by being slammed against the wall again, then again, and again. Pain shot through her body like a bullet, causing the small child to cry out, before her limbs began to violently shutter, she couldn't fight him off.

The walls felt like they were closing in on her for the first time. For the first time she felt afriad, and unable to protect herself, it wasn't possible.. It _shouldn't _be possible. She was Noodle! She could protect herself from a march of Zombies without help from her band mates, she delt with large men, thousands of fan's, Ninja assassins with the orders to exicute her from exsistance, but she couldn't fight off one old man?

She felt like she was confusing what was real, she was in this room, right at that moment, but she couldn't keep her usually calculated mind focused on the problem at hand. But that's what he wanted, to disoriant her, to shake up her head and to make her limbs useless when he wanted to make them numb. Her lack of self control terrified her, trying to get her arms and legs to stop shaking and to fight, to do _something! _She couldn't just sit there and take it! She wouldn't!

But here she was, unable to defend herself as the man continued to search her body, before his injured hand landed on her pants, it stung him when his fingers landed on the rough fabric, making him his in pain. Good, let the bastard hurt. Releasing her arms, she fell to her knee's, much to her distaste and his pleasure.

"Good.." He purred, holding his erect arousal to shift in front of her weary face, "Now be a good lil bird and give Uncle Jacob a nice-"

"Noodle!" The voice cut off the older man, turning around. It sounded like someone was walking down the hallway, making the older man quickly pull up his pants as well as he could with just one hand, sloppily zipping them up. He tossed the yellow shirt at Noodle, getting her square in the face.

"Noodle! Where are you baby girl?" It was the drummer, his footsteps were advancing into the kitchen, it wouldn't be long till the large man discovered them. Jacob growled, looking down at the young child who was quickly gaining her composure and standing to her feet.

Jacob quickly grabbed her wrists, slamming her against the wall one more time. Leaning downward, he looked her directly in the face, his breath smell dreadful, dancing off her nose, making her wretch back. He grinned at her, making a gesture to his head. He made his hand into the form of a gun, pointing it to his temple, "If ewe tell anyone.." He made a cocking sound with his tongue, using his thumb to pretend to cock a gun. "Just 'ope you get Muddy somewhere safe-" Then pulled the imaginary trigger. A large demented grin spread over his features, a loud cruel low laugh escaped his lips as he slowly back away from her, watching her the entire time. He slid the switchblade into his pocket before leaving the young girl alone in the room.

Noodle felt her heart clench up, she wouldn't be able to save him? She felt her lower lip quiver as she pulled on her shirt, sinking down against the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest, frowning, her eyes stinging. She felt herself wanting to cry, she couldn't tell Russel, nor 2D, the police.. He'll kill her bassist, the closest thing she had to a father. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she let a soft whimper escape her lips, her soft eyes looking at the closed door that Jacob just left out of, before burying her head in her knee's. Letting a small sob slip from her throat.

She couldn't save him.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

"Hey, have you seen Nood's?" Russel asked the older man as he strided into the kitchen casually. Jacob looked up at him confused, "What?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Noodle, Little girl, Japanese, Guitarist to the band Gorillaz..-" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, in reality, it was.

"Oh? The lil lass? Nah, 'aven't seen her." He idly waved his hand. Russel caught sight of the swelling. "Hey, What happened to your hand, dawg?" He pointed out, looking at the purple bruising.

Jacob seemed taken aback, before looking at his hand, as if he didn't know what he was taking about. "Oh.. That? Got it caught in the lift door, wasn't payin much attention." He chuckled, Russel nodded, walking over to the freezer and pulling out an Ice-Pack, before heading over to the older man. "Can't have it gett'n worse, now can we?"

"No, your right." He smiled. Jacob was giddy on the inside, if he was able to be-friend the mamonth of a man, he would have the rest of the band under the pad of his thumb. He already had Murdoc broken, It was only a matter of time until the small girl was in the same position, and all that was left was the blue haired singer. Who, in retrospect, looked easy to break. Everything was working out perfectly, and if he played his cards right, Russel would never know. Nothing could go wrong.

Absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong.

Russel finished placing the Ice-Pact on the man's swollen wrist, causing the latter to hiss in pain here and there. "So uh.. Your the drumm'a?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow, looking up at the larger man, Jacob already knew the answer, but was going to play off otherwise. Russel nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Mud's kidnapped me from my job so I could play in the band, I thought it was a joke at first, but hearing one of the songs I was whipped. I couldn't pass up an oppertunity like that, and now i'm really kick'n it." Russel laughed, good-nauturaly.

Jacob chuckled with him, though his was fake, the drummer couldn't tell the difference. "Oi, I played drum's year's back in my High-school years," Jacob lied, smiling at the larger man, "I was nev'a very good at the bloody thing though, so I gave up and did other things in meh life, ended up hav'n a family early stage's of meh life." The older man half lied. Russel took a seat next to him, listening.

"So you had Murdoc?" Russel asked, generaly interested.

"Nah, I had Hannibal first."

"Hannibal?" Russel looked confused, Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, Murdoc's older brother."

"Does Murdoc have any other siblings?"

Jacob shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of." Shrugging he went on, "Gave up everything for the boys, their mum died in a erm.. _Car Crash." _Jacob inwardly snickered, Russel didn't notice resting his arm on the table, giving the man his direct attention. It wasn't often someone heard about the infamous Bassist's past, and it was always something interesting to hear.

Jacob talked about this and that, he didn't hide much of the truth, but altered things here and there. For exsample, keeping the beating's out of the equation, as well as the rapes and molestation. He mentioned the book beside Murdoc's bed, where he altered the rhymes into something morbid for his child to read every night before he went to bed, and plenty of other interesting things that made the Drummer laugh here and there. Though he did tell much about what Murdoc was like as a child, his relationship to his brother Hannibal.

"-Looked up to the bugger, and I could nev'a tell ewe in a million years why. The bloke beat the kid senseless constantly, but he always saw the Han as a hero," Jacob shrugged, brushing his good hand through his hair, before sitting back down to his side. "I'll tell ya, he was never bored as a child."

Russel chuckled, "It's not uncommon for the little bro to look up to his older brother, happens all the time," He waved his hand kindly. "Where's Hannibal now?"

"What about Hannibal?" Both men turned abruptly to the sight of Murdoc, who was standing in the doorway, looking like hell. Russel wasn't fazed by the apperence, it didn't surprize him anymore, but what did surprize him, was that the bassist was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Russel had never seen him in one before, and caught himself staring before shaking away his stunned mind, before speaking. "Yer dad was just tell'n me some storys from yer child-hood Mud's, you sound like a Rebel."

Murdoc grimanced, but quickly caught himself, doing the devil's horns with his right hand before walking to the fridge. Pulling out a beer, he popped the lid open easily, taking a nice swig before haistily leaving the room. He didn't want to be around his father more than he absoluetly had to be.

Russel could feel himself becoming closer with the older man, who just continued rambling after Murdoc left. The storys gave so much background that he was unaware of. It gave him insight, and he liked the light it gave him about his bassist who always came off as tormented and mysterious, hidden. He was still so, but now he knew why. There were probably a million things Murdoc did in his child-hood his father was clueless about, and it only interested the drummer more, but didn't ask questions.

After a good while, they stopped talking about Jacob, switching it to Russel's life abit, before it turned to them just joking around, until something hit Russel.

Russel remembered he was looking for Noodle before he got caught up, standing he patted the man on the shoulder, smiling. "Alright man, I gotta go look for my baby doll, I have to tell her something. Maybe we should go out for a drink some time, and continue this?"

"Sure." Jacob smirked, nodding.

"Keep pressure on that," The drummer pointed to the wrist before heading to the doorway, "See ya around."

Jacob waved, before pressing his hand on the Ice-Pack, that had already began melting. Russel left and began looking for Noodle once again, much to the older man's amusement, this was going along far smoother than he had originally expected.

Him and Russel clicked like lego peice's, soon enough, he expected to have him wrapped around his finger. Sitting back in his seat, he chuckled, he had honestly expected this to be harder, now it only seemed that he'd been here two days, and was getting far more progress than he had expected to come from a short amount of time. But he was Jacob _fucking _Niccals for Christ's sake! He could do anything and get away with it, he was the sly-est bloke he'd ever known!

His thoughts wondered to the Singer, he'd work on getting him tomorrow, it had been a long day so far. He still had to reassure that the little bird didn't squeal, that would ruin everything. Though everything in his gut told him that she wouldn't, she seems really attached to the bassist, she sure as hell didn't look ready to risk his life, though that stunt she pulled back there was questionable.

Shaking his head, he reassured himself he had nothing to worry about, she looked like she wouldn't squeal. Though the singer looked like another story, the girl was tough, but the bluenette didn't look afriad to take a beating. He could always use the _I'll kill your friend _card, but it looked as if the singer needed that extra push. Whatever it was, it was going to have to be good, Jacob thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. It didn't matter at the moment, he'll handle it when the time came.

Looking towards the door, he heard voices. It sounded like the young girl had been found.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Noodle slowly stood up from her spot on the wall, her tear stained cheeks were the first thing that the Drummer saw, looking at the small broken child. He felt his heart clench in his chest at his sight.

"Noodle?" He spoke softly, she walked over to him calmly, her lower lip quivering, he reached down and picked her up, giving her a hug, holding her tightly in his embrace. She clung to him as a soft sob escaped her once again, she couldn't stop the tears from coming, she was stronger than this and she knew it. But she felt helpless, she was still a young child after all.

"What's wrong Baby doll?" Russel whispered to her, trying to sooth her. Consern coaxed his voice, standing up. She didn't let go, and he clung to her. Her head was on his shoulder, looking behind him. The door was wide and ajar, a man standing in the doorway, staring at her.

He pointed his imaginary gun back to his temple, grinning madly at her.

She shuttered at the sight when he pulled the trigger, closing her eyes tightly.

"I thought I was lost.." She whimpered out, she hated lying, especially to Russel, "I thought nobody would find me."

Russel gave her a reassuring pat on the back, "It's okay, Nood's," He smiled, "I'm here."

Noodle opened her eyes, and the doorways was empty.

"I'm here."

**Whoo! What do you think so far? :D Thank you for Reading, thanks for all the Reviews as well! And don't feel shy to add more :) Reviews make me want to continue writting! Again thank you! Hope you Enjoyed so far!**


	7. More to it than you know

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong to the Gorillaz! Best band in the world! xD Whoo! I think I've written plenty of chapters for this one nonstop. First time eh? Lol, I'm sorry to those who want me to continue my other series.. I'm getting to it, I swear. I've got so many idea's for this story it's tearing me apart. Expect a new post almost dayly until it's finished! (At least that is what I'm aiming for) Thank you for all of your reviews! they cheer me on to continue making more and more chapters :) Thank you for sticking with me, and please, enjoy! :D**

The night came suddenly, abruptly and slowly, all at the same time. Everyone felt emotionally, if not physically tired. Russel had finally calmed down the young child, who ran to bed almost imeadiately afterwards, shrugging, he made his way to his own room, before going to bed for the night. 2D stayed in his room since the morning, trying to allow himself some much needed rest, and to wear off the pain from the beating that morning. Murdoc hid out in his Bago, doors locked to prevent his father from getting inside, it was a furtile move but it was worth a shot. Then lastly, was Jacob, who took the couch to his liking, falling asleep instantly, feeling the succsess from the days events wash over him, leaving him blissful.

Noodle sat cross legged on her bed, her heart heavy and her hands tugging at the sheets of her blankets, feeling the soft material slide on her fingertips. The light in her room was still on, though the sun had taken a break for the night. She had tried to get some sleep, having thrown on her pajama bottoms and loose T-shirt before jumping in bed, but the constant turning and tossing made it increasingly difficult to let sleep take over. She just couldn't do it.

After a few hours of failed attempts to sleep, she just gave up, flipped on her lights and sat cross legged on her bed ever sense. Thinking and what-not, examining her room and fiddling with her fingers. She was tired, but not enough to allow her some propper sleep, brushing her fingers through her thick dark purple bangs she sighed heavily, tugging at her blankets.

She thought of Murdoc, and the first time meeting him. She remembered he was pleased with her abilitys, and she recalled how much she enjoyed the look of surprise and pleasantly confused emotions wash over his face, with that cigarette sticking out from his thin lips. Noodle smiled to herself, reaching over the side of her bed and grabbing her teddy bear. 2D and Russel gave it to her on her birthday last year, Murdoc put his name on the card, but she knew he didn't pick it out himself, _it wasn't his style, _Noodle mused, clutching the soft brown furred bear closer to her chest. Murdoc helped name the bear with her, they ended up calling it Lucifer, because he wouldn't agree with anything else, and she sort of liked the ring to it, even if it was Satans name, it was just another part of the bassist she would have forever.

Examining the bear, it was missing a black button eye, the string still attached. One ear was ripping, and it's internal fluff was starting to appear in a small rip in the stictching around the belly area. The fur was matted down and smelled of cheap purfume and stale cigarettes (Due to the Singers and Bassists insessive smoking habits) But felt soft, and reminded her of home, of Kong studios, with her new family, where she belonged.

Touching it's stuffed cheek softly, she thought of the first time she went to the doctors, and how Murdoc was the only one who could take her. She remembered how flustered he became when someone claimed that she was his daughter. It was amusing to the small guitarist, not so much for the Satanist. Clinging to the bear, she reminised about her first consert with the band, and how nervous she was, how scared. Murdoc was by her side, giving her an incouraging pat on the back, leading her onstage. She remembered how he had attempted to teach her more english, but soon gave up and instead took them out for Ice Cream.

Noodle giggled, leaning back against her propped up pellow. She recalled all the times they made food together, and how reluctant he always was to watch movies with her and the rest of the band, all the times he'd thrown things and became violent. She loved every moment of it, because that was just who he was, he didn't quit, he didn't care, he did what he wanted to. He never was a big _family _guy, but she knew he tried sometimes, even if they were rare and scarse to the band. She'd sometimes catch him being nice to Russel, or having a decent conversation with 2D on the balcony, smoking cigarettes after rehersal or a consert. It was these small moments she cherishes with everything that she was, because they were precious to her.

She couldn't remember the life she had before Gorillaz, she didn't remember how she got in the Fed-Ex box, or how she learned guitar. She just knew, like riding a bicycle, it's something you don't just forget. Noodle could barely remember any of her name, just her first one, and even then, she wasn't sure if it was her real one. It didn't matter now, the life she had before Gorillaz doesn't matter, she wouldn't trade what she had, for anything that Japan could possibly have given her. She remembered things here and there, like that she was a japanese assassin, but not much before that.

Then she thought of Jacob.

The name made her involentarily shutter, cringing in pure loathing. She couldn't stand the man, and resented the moment she let him in through the door the day before. None of this would have happened if she kept the door closed, if she didn't let him inside. Murdoc was in danger because of her, and she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself for it. The man could ruin Gorillaz, he could ruin her new found family.

Noodle wanted him gone, and wished he didn't exsist. She was frightened of him, she'd never felt so helpless in another persons preasance before, and wasn't planning on starting any time soon. His strength and tranquility surprized her, his brute force wasn't something she expected, she hadn't thought it would be so hard to fight back. If it wasn't for Russel she..-

Shaking her head, she didn't want to think about it. She was greatful that the drummer was there. Her anger quickly turned to pity, she felt terrible that Murdoc had to grow up with that man as his father, what had he done to him? Noodle wondered for a moment, before shrugging, she honestly didn't want to know. She didn't want to know the pain he went through, the torment, suffering, shame, and resentment. She didn't want to know.

She couldn't even tell 2D or Russel what was going on, especially Murdoc. She wouldn't want them worrying, and feared what Jacob would do if she talked. She could lose them, and herself if he so chosed, in an instant. She enjoyed living, liked breathing, and feeling a heart beat in her chest, liked to be alive. The thrills and such were what she lived for, and she didn't want to lose them. Sighing, she grabbed her blankets and pulled them closer to her body, giving her Teddy Bear Lucifer a quick kiss on the nose before setting him on the pellow beside her, reaching towards the lightswitch.

Footsteps outside of her door caught her attention; Her ears perked when they advanced towards her room.

Her breathing began to pick up, as the footsteps became louder; Her blood ran cold when her door-handle jiggled.

The door slowly creeked open, the hallway was dark, and in the doorway a man stood, ajar.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Murdoc pulled the fag from his lips, breathing outwards, watching the grey haze from the smoke spin off into the cool air around him, before dissapearing. He stood in the open-doored parking lot, sitting on the grass that surrounded the concrete, the moist plant resting underneath his feet. The night was starless and the moon was small from a distance, but enchanted the bassist more than he could possibly imagine. The zombies weren't around this area around that time of night, and were often found near the gates of Kong Studio's, leaving Murdoc carefree for the time being.

Placing the fag between his lips again, he took a nice drag from the tabacco stick, holding it in for a moment as he took the fag from his lips, letting out the grey mist once again. Silently wondering where it goes once he breathes it out.

He sat on the moist grass, bringing his legs up to his chest, lazily holding the cigarette between his index and middle finger, watching the sky. Paying no mind as his fag began to slowly turn to ash and burn up from lack-of-use. He watched has hos own breath made a warm mist of swirls and gust's in front of his nose before disapearing in the cold night air.

Tugging on his jacket, he allowed himself peice and quiet for a while, before he would run inside his Winnebago, locking himself inside for the night.

He felt alone, like nobody would listen to him, like nobody cared. His father would do whatever he wanted, and get away from it, scotch-free. It made the bassists blood boil, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sighing heavily,watching the sky with heavy eyes. He was looking for Cortez, not exsactly sure where the bastard went, but disapeared quickly after his father showed up. Whether or not it was that time of season, or if his father scared the fearless bird away, Murdoc didn't know. He just wanted his feathered friend back, someone he could talk to, the bird was his true best mate.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, looking into the sky, until he realized how heavy his eyes were getting. He ignored it to the best of his ability, and just sat there. His Cigarette had already been long gone, he dropped the bud into the grass, stuffing his cold hands into his jacket pockets, shivering slightly as the cold started to get to him.

"Muds?"

Murdoc spun around, to see the azure hair singer behind him. Murdoc said nothing, but just turned back forward, hearing footsteps from behind himself, and soft ruffling to his side. 2D sat down beside him.

They sat there in silence for a while, both enjoying the silence, and neither really wanted to break it. They sat there comfortably, in eachothers company, breath staying at an even pace. There was a soft unspoken tension between them, though it wasn't urget, just there. Murdoc turned his head over to look at 2D, who was looking at his hands, his face Melancholy. Taking a deep breath, Murdoc reached into his pocket, pulling out his Lucky Lungs pack, sliding two fag's out, handing one of them to the singer, who accepted it graciously.

They sat there for a moment longer, smoking and watching the dull air around them get colder. That was until Murdoc broke the silence.

"Why did you come down here?" He asked, not demandingly, or harshly, not very generously either. Though the singer didn't mind.

2D sat there for a moment, his cigarette hanging between his lips, inhaling deeply before removing the fag, and breathing out. Contemplating almost, as it seemed, before the singer finally spoke up.

"How did you know it was him?"

Murdoc looked at him for a second, confused. That didn't answer his question, and he was unsure of what the other meant. Then it hit him.

_"If 'e.." The Satanist began, slowly thinking his words out, "If 'e ever does.. _this_," The bassist pointed over to the man's body, reffering to the injurys, "-..Again, ewe scream meh name, Understand?" Murdoc stated, crossing his arms. 2D stared at him for a moment, how did he know it was his father? The question faded, becaused in all honesty, the singer didn't want to know. Their was a steady silence before the bassist realized he wasn't getting an answer, "I said," He said slowly, "Do you understand?"_

_2D stared at him for a moment longer before nodding, his blue tuff's of hair falling into his eyes before he quickly brushed them away. 2D noticed the tension in the bassists movements relaxed, the man sighing before placing his hand on his best mates shoulder. "Good," He stated quietly, thinking to himself. He let his hand drop to his side, before leaving the bathroom._

The memory flashed before the bassist's eyes, seeing as it happened not too long ago. He wasn't sure how to answer the singer, and the sudden question that had been asked stumped him for a moment, he had to think of something quick.

"I.. I uh.. It wasn't me," He stated, looking up at the sky again, taking a quick drag from his fag. "No one else 'urt's you in the 'ouse, 'e just came 'ere and you got marks all ova you, it 'ad to be 'im, ya know?" He tried avoiding the singers black orbs for eyes, and stayed consentrated on the blank sky.

2D frowned, it was a believable stroy, that was for sure, and was perhaps true, but there was more to it. Much more to it, and the singer knew it. He got his arse handed to him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this slide.

"Muhdoc," 2D began, putting out his cigarette. "F'ere's more to 'et," He stated, "Why won't ewe-"

"Just drop it." Murdoc stood up, letting his cigarette fall from his fingers, "There is nuthin' more ta say." And with that, he began making his way back to his Winne, but 2D wasn't finished.

"Mud's!" 2D shouted after him, catching up to the bassists side.

"I'm-a part of 'fis just as much as ewe are!" He insisted, getting infront of the quickly angering bassist. "I'll leave ewe alone if ewe just tell meh 'ow ewe knew! Please Muhdoc-"

"Enough!" The bassist shouted, pushing past the lanky man, "I've already told you-"

_"Ewe didn't say enough!"_ The singer was screaming now, hands in fists, shaking in both fear and fury. The outburst made the bassist turn around, he looked at the singer and saw the fear on his face, though it wasn't directed towards himself.

"_If ewe know somefink' please just tell meh!" _His hands slowly made their way to his arms, "I may be slow, but I ain't stupid Mud's," He said slowly, his voice coming to a whisper, "I feel somefing.. Like somefings wrong wif ewe, wif Noodle..-"

"Noodle?" Murdocs ears perked, "Whats wrong with Noodle?"

"I dun know," 2D mumbled shakily, regaining his composure after his outburst, "She wouldn' leave 'er room, she seemed scared er upset 'bout sumfink..-"

"Was she 'armed?" The anger began to resurface, his word's coming out in a throaty growl.

Yet, 2D only shook his head. "Not from wot Russ told meh, she just seemed shaken'."

Murdoc was quiet, for what seemed to be eternity, before he finally spoke up. "You.. Have nothing, to worry about." The bassist said slowly, carefully, as if the words were to come out wrong, they would simply shatter. 2D looked uncertain about the words, having a hard time trusting them.

"Allow me to, handle this." He spoke, looking up at the azure haird singer. "Like I said before, just scream my name if he harms you again,"

"But how did ewe know?" 2D replied, carefully.

Murdoc just stared at him a moment longer, he knew he couldn't tell the singer what was really going on. He hated not being able to warn him, because he knew, that somehow, his father would find out, and he's use and abuse his band members, his family. He couldn't have that, not in the least, but he didn't want to lose them either. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I just know 'em, be careful."

2D didn't seemed satified with the answer, but knew not to push any further. He was tired, and still ached. Hanging his head he turned to leave for the door. "G'Night Mud's.. Ewe be careful, to."

Murdoc only nodded, before making his way back inside of his Winne, locking the door tightly.

2D stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The door slide shut with a soft _click, _before he felt a rough hand grab his mouth, and pull him backwards.

Yelping in surprize, his limbs began to thrash wildly to get free from the hold, but to no use, whoever had him wouldn't budge. Hot breath danced across his ear, making him shutter against the discomfort, something shiny catching his gaze before something sharp softly pressed against the skin of his neck.

"Didn't I tell ewe to leave Muddy alone?" Said the man from behind him. 2D's heart began to race, as his blood turned cold.

"You're gonna regret goin against meh.." The man huskily mumbled in his ear, his sickly wet tongue danced out from his dry parted lips and onto the younger males ear, 2D closed his eyes tightly, eyebrows furrowing.

"Tell anybody.." The man began, "And say bye-bye to your band members.. and that pretty little voice of yers.."

2D whimpered, when he felt the blade get pressed harder on his throat, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause pain.

"I'm gonna make ewe sing fer meh," 2D squirmed slightly, but a hard jab with the blade made him still in his movements.

"I'm gonna make ewe sing-"

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Russel opened Noodles doors all the way, quickly greated by the young girls beaming face. More or less _relief _would have been a better word, but still. Russel closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of her bed, she scooted closer to him, Teddy Bear in her grasp.

"Can't sleep baby girl?" He asked, she quickly shook her head, holding the bear closer to her body, Russel chuckled, "Me neither,"

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him, he only shook his head. "Not sure, just got this bad feelin' ya know, like somethin's wrong, ya feel me?"

Noodle nodded, knowing exsacly what he was talking about, but was forbidden to say anything. So instead she played the oblivious small child, and agreed with him, there wasn't much else she could do, but humor him along. Russel didn't really seem to notice, but instead just seemed lost in thought, which didn't bother the young girl much at all. There was alot going on, and it didn't make sense to him, he was oblivious about a mojority of it, which also didn't help.

Noodle leaned her head against his beefy arm, making the latter look down at her and smile. "Maybe I'm just over thinking,"

Noodle shook her head, "No, you are thinking just right." She replied, placing her Teddy Bear in his arms. "You just have to look a little harder, and what that may be bothering you, will come to light." Her words were a bit jumbled, but the Drummer understood what she was talking about. If he kept his eyes open more, then stuff may pop out to him, and help him understand why he's feeling so uneasy.

Russel smiled, Noodle was as wise as someone beyond her years, his own as well. She was this brilliant child, and he was thankful to have her with him. But he couldn't shake this feeling of uneasiness that surrounded her, like it did him.

"You're right, baby doll." He smiled, shaking the feelings away momentarily, "You always are."

And with that, he kissed her head and tucked her in bed. Closing the door he walked to his room, feeling worse as each moment went by. He couldn't explain why he felt so uncomfortable, or why something seemed wrong, but it did, and it was tearing his brain apart. He was so tired, and needed to rest. That's all, he was just tired. There was nothing wrong.

He shouldn't consern himself with matters that don't exsist.

**Next chapter is up, and is really a fill in chapter. The next one should be posted real soon :D (Yes I'm already working on it) Things should get far more interesting from here forwth. This is really just a crappy chapter.. I hope you like none-the-less, and bear with me here. Felt the need to add more dialog. Am I making Jacob hate-able ennough? Do you guys dispise his exsistance enough? I don't know, I think I could work more on his horrid personality. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :D**


	8. You look so precious

**arning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong to the Gorillaz! :D Heads up with an R-17 update here. (See if you guys can find the _Tool_ reference I made in here, -I couldn't help myself-) Also, sorry for a slightly shorter chapter than usual. Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!**

They fight. They always fight.

It was the thrill of _winning _said fight, that always got Jacob's head in a twirl. It started inevitably with a struggle, sometimes slight, sometimes strong, sometimes nearly non-exsistant, but a struggle none-the-less. Next came the determination of whether or not the struggler would get free, or remain stuck. It was so uncommon for someone to wiggle out of the males sly grasp, but it has happened, though it never once lasted.

It was inevitable, especially once the panic sets in, when the captives squirms harder, realizing they wont be able to get away from their fate. The devistating truth the moment they get yanked away, and pulled into some dis-closed area that the male had either already set a place for the erm.. _process _to begin, or had found by chance. Jacob is well aware that there is _always _a place to take his most resent 'want' to. His mind had never let him down so far, for creative places to hide. Then lastly, his favorite part, the submission.

A power induced submission aroused the male to a point of sweet ecstacy. Watching his victim break down and crumble in his grip, usually screaming and fighting underneath him, squirming and struggling relentlessly in his grasp. It tasted like bittersweet bliss, and gave him such a sick thrill out of the event.

Jacob loved a fighter, and boy, this peice of fresh meat was a fighter.

The tall lanky man squirmed, and fought. It didn't seem to matter what he would lose if he were to win this fight, he struggled and yanked his arms and feet, trying desperately to get free of the older man's iron grip. His efforts were futile, as the stronger of the two flipped him easily to his front, pushing the bluenette's face into his weed-scented sheets.

Jacob had recently pulled 2D into his room, having taken a moment to find it. Before haistily locking the door and throwing the younger male onto his bed, forcing him on his hands and knee's, before the struggle officially began.

The azure haired singer whimpered when something unfermilliar, rubbed roughly on his rear. Jacob relished in each noice the young man made, rubbing his clothed arousal on his arse, using his hand to firmly hold the bluenettes hips in place, while the other was placed stiffly on the man's neck, holding him downward.

"You're gonna be a good lil' whore fer meh," Jacob mumbled huskily under his breath, licking his lips in anticipation.

2D involentarily shuttered, closing his eyes tightly. His blood instantly ran cold when the firm hand that was holding his hip, slip to his front, quickly making it's way with his pants buckle. The panic that imminated from the azure haired singer, was instant, flaling his limbs, but was instantly cut off when the hand around his his neck grabbed them both with surprizing skill.

"No!" 2D whimpered, his lower lip quivering. "Let meh go..-"

"I'm sorry, pretty." Jacob chuckled lowly, "That ain't gonna 'appen."

"Fuck!" Stuart shouted, when Jacob bit down, unnesisarily hard on his neck. Liking the wound, he moved away to admire his handy work, a nice purple and pink mark already making it's way, popping out in contrast to the pale white skin.

"That's the idea," The black haired man smirked, griding his hips forward.

His fingers drifted over the rim of the singers pants a moment longer than preferred, before quickly tugging them downward. Pooling around the man's knee's, with his other hand he forcefully pinned the azure haired man's hands above his head. Undoing is own trousers, before swiping his hand into his undergarments, pulling himself out, he slide his fingers across his arousal for extra measure, angling himself at the man's enterance.

"I do 'ope you don' mind, that I don' prepare ya, too much time would be wasted doin' that." Dragging his tongue around the hollow of the mans cheek. He could practically hear the man's heart beat quicken in the lanky man's chest. It sounded as if he were ready to burst, much to the black haired man's dire pleasure.

"Won't you come a bit closer.." He mumbled, digging his fingers into the man's hips, burying his face in the crook of the terrified man's neck, "Close enough, so I can smell you.." pulling the man harder up against his own body, creating a friction with his arousal on the others inner-thigh, who winced in responce.

"Stop-"

"No, I need you to feel this." He growled, grinding harder. Rutting against him like a horny teenager, he loved how soft the other's skin was, it felt like what Murdoc's did when he was a child, before he took away that small amount of innocence that still remained in him. Jacob found himself groaning, thinking about Murdoc, out of everything he's done, his time first taking away what that little boy had left always made his eye's roll back, his finding himself incredibly aroused, no one fought him harder than Murdoc did, and nobody fell harder into submission than he did.

_'Got your hands bound, your head down, your eyes closed, you look so precious..'_

The way he kicked his small legs, how his hair got tangled into a mess. How he would cry out when he would go too fast and practically rip him open, the way he would scream and ground his teeth, shouting profanitys and empty threats, the fear that just poored out of the little boy, the blood mixed with semen and tears.

_'My lamb and martyr, this will be over soon.. You look so precious now..-"_

He couldn't take it anymore, fixing himself, he pushed inside. Wrapping his hands on the man's mouth, stiffling his screams.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Murdoc peered out of his Winnebago's window, waiting to hear his fathers footsteps coming to his bago, just waiting, but they never came. Time seemed to last forever, and sleep wouldn't come, it wouldn't meet his heacy eyes and allow him something blissful, it was too frightened.

He was too frightened.

He hated to admit that anything scared it, it made him severly sick to the stomach. God he fucking hated it, everything about fear, he _was _fear! He could make just about anyone run and cower from him, well almost.. There were a few bulk headed groupies that wouldn't run from a gun in the middle of their forehead... fucking masochists..

Shaking his head, he let his eyes wonder back into his bago, mindlessly closing the curtains. He moved his body so that his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, watching the room, looking for something though he wasn't sure what. Pushing off his bed, he walked over to the couch that sat agains the wall, moving news paper articals, and some empty bottles, taking a seat on the cool surface. His body sore, and tired, he didn't wanted to do anything but just sit there, all he wanted to do was sit there.

Grabbing a Whiskey bottle by his couch, he popped open the top of the half-empty bottle and gave it a good swig before pulling it away from his lips. He could still taste the cigarette on his lips, speaking of which, he could use another one right about now.. Shaking his head, he decided against it. He took a chance walking out the last time, and was damn fucking lucky that it was 2D that saw him.

Setting down the bottle he leaned back in his seat, attempting sleep. He felt like he had been dozing for a good 15 minuets, and the bliss of the silence began to cover his sense's, feeling himself drifting into an endless sleep.

But of coarse that didn't last long until he heard a faint buzz, that quickly caught his attention. His phone.

Turning his head around, he tried to figure out where it was coming from, getting up and pushing things aside, not entirely certian where he tossed the blasted thing last. Walking over to the front seat of his Winne, he saw a light on the passengers seat, reaching for it he looked at the collar ID.

_Hannibal._

Raising an eyebrow he stared at the name for a moment longer. Han never called him, he barely even texted him, Murdoc would be the first to admit that this was very strange, but none-the-less, he pressed his thumb over _Send, _pulling his cellphone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously, the other line was silent, other than for a faint static noice.

"_Mud's_?" That was definately Han, Murdoc wasn't sure if he should smile or not. Him and Hannibal never got along, _Ever._

_This bastard better not be asking for money.. _Murdoc thought contemptuously, before reluctanctly answering.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked grudgingly. Maybe it was a bad idea to answer the phone in the first place, but then again, Murdoc's curiousity always beats his reason.

"_I was lookin' fer dad, He called meh 'couple days ago_,"

Murdoc winced inwardly, hardening his voice he answered. "Wot makes you think the blokes with meh?"

"_Told meh to contact you_."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'e's 'ere," He replied, "Want meh to go get 'em?" The last part was spoken hesitantly.

There was only a slight pause, that seemed like eternity to the bassist, before his brother answered. "_Yeah, ya mind_?"

_Alot, actually. Thanks for fucking asking. _"Not at all." He sighed, making his way to the bago door, unlatching it and stepping out. Craddling the phone on his shoulder, cautiously taking a step outside of his Winne, the only real safe place he could hide when the doors where properly locked.

_Now, I just got to find the bloke.. _Murdoc thought, not entirely sure where he was. Stepping out of the car park, he made his way into Kong Studio's, eyes wondering around the room for a moment, before taking a step into the kitchen, seeing no sign of the man, he walked around for a little bit until he was sure that Jacob wasn't even down there. He figured he must have crashed in his room, so he walked into the lift.

The line on the other end was awkwardly quiet, but Murdoc sure as hell didn't want to break it, not exsactly sure what he was going to say to his brother. He preffered it like this. The lift sprung open, walking inside before pushing the button for his father's floor.

"_..Oi.. shut it you blasted bird.." _Hannibal mummbled, before a fermilliar squaking caught his attention.

"Cortez?" Murdoc heard himself asking, unintentionally outloud.

"_Wot?" _Han asked, his voice sounding closer to the ear. Yet, after Murdoc said the name, the squaking and chirps began unmistakenly louder, and unmistakenly his black feathered friend.

"Cortez!" Murdoc had never in his life felt so glad that Hannibal contacted him, his bird was with him! Wait.. why the fuck was his bird with him?

"_Oh.. Is 'e yours?" _

"Yes! Of corse 'e is!" He stated rather loudly, "How did 'e end up with you?"

"_Not sure, just ended up here a few days ago," _There was a slight shifting on the other end, maybe it was his brother chaging the ear his phone was up against. "_Been tryin to get meh outta the house eva sense."_

That's definately odd, Murdoc mused. Cortez left the day his father entered the house, the bird know's how much he hated him.. he just left him, and for Hannibal? Odd creature.. Very odd. Murdoc thought for a second, as the lift was slowly bringing him to his father's floor.

Cortez is a very brilliant bird, that's for certian, and his best mate. It didn't make sense that he would just leave him here to handle his father all on his own, he knew that the bird worked in mysterious ways, but this was honestly rediculous. And why head to Hannibal?

Why Hannibal?

The door to the lift opened, and he slowly made his way to his fathers room.

Why was he trying to get Hannibal out of his house? Murdoc stopped walking, trying to think straight, all of this seemed wrong and out of place. Something was up, something was definatly in the air, he switched ear's that his phone rested on and thought for a moment. What was his bird up to?

_He's trying to save you._

That thought spread just as quickly as it came. It came as absurd, making Murdoc grin indifferently. Cortez was a brilliant bird, but not _that _smart. There was no way his feathered friend would know to fly to Hannibal, out of all people, let alone know what he looks like. He's never once shown the Raven a picture of him, he'd never described his apperance either. That wasn't what the bird was doing.. not at all. It couldn't be.

Thats impossible.

Murdoc began walking once again, walking past Russel's bedroom, hearing shuffling coming from behind the drummers door. Thinking nothing of it, he continued down the hall, passing Noodle's room as well, who seemed to of locked her door. The only what he could tell was how the broken hangle was turned, shrugging he continued on. Yet, in passing 2D's room, he froze. Squeeking and muffled noise's emmenated from behind his door, Murdc stood there, desperately trying to remember if he brough a skag home with him, but nothing came to mind.

He heard an unmuffled, but weak voice softly speak. Pressing his ear to the wooden door, listening closely, the voice sounded gruff, and deep. Furrowing his eyebrows, he was dead sure that 2D wasn't into blokes. The answer came far too slowly to the bassist, but didn't take even half the time to drop the phone, and begin to break and rip that door down.

_~o~0~O~0~o~_

Hannibal, winced away from the phone, the loud noise catching him off gaurd. Carefully placing the phone back up to his ear, eyes darting over to where Cortez, at least what Murdoc called it, sitting on his kitchen counter. "Mud's?" He asked carefully, before banging filled the phone.

"_..Let me in you fucking.. Don't hurt hi-..2D.-!" _The static cut off half of what he was saying, terribly confusing the boxar. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he eyed the black feather compainion questionably, "Murdoc?"

A loud bang rang off in his ears, signalling something gave way. "Murdoc..?" Hannibal furrowed his eyebrows, "Murdoc.. answer me.. Mud's..-"

"_You fucking.. I'll kill yo..-!" _Murdocs voice rang through the phone, "_Try me.. you'll... pathetic-.." _That time that wasn't Murdoc, it was gruffer and deeper than that of his little brother, he knew that voice.. It was there father, that was simple enough. Why were they screaming?

"_..Touch him again I swear..-" _Hannibal strained his ears to try and hear what the fuck was going on, "Blasted static," He mumbled, gritting his teeth in frustration. He hung up the phone and threw it in his pocket, briskly walking to his closet in his main room to grab his coat. Cortez made a demonic squak, as if it it was trying to communicate. The boxar had no clue as to what it was saying, which should have come as obvious to the bird, but it continued to presist for him to understand. The boxar rolled his eyes, looking at the bird before opening the door.

Something was wrong.

Pulling out his car keys he quickly ran down to his car, once he opened the door, Cortez flew inside, propping its self on the low head-rest in the passenger seat. He looked at the thing for a moment in curiosity, wondering if Murdoc trained it, but quickly shook his head, that wasn't important right now. Re-adjusting his golden cross on his chest, he brushed a hand through his dark black strands of hair.

Jumping into his vehical, he turned on the ingion, and began to speed away from his home, taking the several hour drive to Kong Studios.

**Hannibal! Hannibal! xD ERrrrrrraAHAHAH! HANNIBAL MOTHER FUCKERS! I've been dying to add Murdoc's older brother For-fucking-ever. And Cortez, :) I love that bird.. He's alot smarter than what Murdoc gives him credit for. But luckily, (Sinse Hannibal doesn't speak _squak.._) That he heared (Some-what) of the conversation over the phone- Leading to him to go to.. Kong! _Duh duh duuuuun! _I was going to add more to this chapter, but decided to wait, and add it to the next one. :) I hope you guys enjoyed, and like my story so far, I've got's some good chapters coming soon! And yes.. I made Jacob rape 2D, WHAT YOU GONNA DO!? Trust me, this isn't the end of it. Things look like they are getting better, but... well, you'll see :) You guys hate Jacob yet? x3 Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Can't feel anything anymore

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong to the Gorillaz! Enjoy!**

Anger. Such a simple word as that, could hold so many relentless possibilities. Positive or negitive, depending on the side you were currently residing on. It was a form of strong emotion that one could feel bubbling in their veins, and the erractic pulse in their heart. It was something so strong and uncontrolable, it had the option of terrible violence, to riots, and endless remorseless chaos. It's saved lives, as well as ended them just the same, brought on with such ferocity, and strength, a grown man would surely cowar, or embrace it.

The blood rushing to one's face, and the sudden adrenaline, could push broken men to their feet and continue to fight. It can bring a man to push off the ground, bleeding out and shattered, and finish what he had started, it gives a person with no more energy, to bring out one last meaningful blinded fist to the others face. It can even give someone strength with they originally had none, and the power to say or do something, they wouldn't, if the circumstances were different.

To say Murdoc was angry, would be an understatement.

The sight of his father quickly pushing aware from the bawling singer, pulling up his knickers and garments, brought Murdoc in a state of rage that he had never felt before. It was a kind of anger, that was so far past, it felt numb; Vision was blurry, muscle's stiff and tense, but moved swiftly and without hesitation, he didn't even realize when his fist collided with his fathers jaw until it was too late.

Jacob stumbled backward into the wall, a rush of anger hit him, and he pushed himself to his feet, staggering before catching his balance. He growled under his breath, not bothering with putting his pants back on properly, still having them hang losely on his angled hips. He wheeled back his fist, making a crazed aim for his son, but Murdoc was too quick.

When his father was gathering himself, Murdoc grabbed Stuart quickly, pulling the broken man to his feet. The gesture wasn't at all friendly, or kind, but 2D never felt safer.

In haistly jerky movements, 2D was ripped out of the room, the world going by in a blurr through his tears and at their unreasonably fast pace, struggling desperately to stay on his feet, tripping every now and again, but Murdoc only pulled him back to his feet. The singer could hear screaming and curses eminating from behind, panic rising in his dry throat as he thought that Jacob was gaining on them.

Door's slamming, and mild noise flew by his ears, and he couldn't make out a word of it. He had no sense of time, or place until he felt the flooring under his feet begin to shake, and a metalic door slam shut, with the momentum force throwing him on something comfortable, and stench of cigarettes, when he realized he was in Murdoc's Winnebago.

His eyes were wide, with numb empty tears falling down his cheeks, he felt so broken down inside without a sense of feeling. His body was cold, and naked; a warm liquid drizzling out of his arse and down his leg, his breathing erratic. He didn't even notice how bad he was shaking when he looked up at his savior.

Murdoc was so furious, screaming profanities, and throwing things around his bago, as if he did so well enough, time would turn back and he could save his singer before any of this would have happened. It didn't seem to be working. He was so confused on how to feel, he didn't know if he should be crying, or laughing, or screaming, or shocked. His mind in a whirl-wind that he just couldn't seem to break out of.

He failed.

He failed himself, and he failed 2D.

He failed 2D.

"Fuck!" He cursed, his fist colliding with the steel interior of his Winnie. The sound echoed slightly in the garage, and the pain raced up his arm but he could care less, slamming his fist's harder and harder until blood and dents appered. Resting his forehead against the cool wall, he closed his eyes, he needed to think properly or he wouldn't be able to function correctly. Thoughts were blowing by his head so fast he couldn't make any of it out, not a word, just these colors that wouldn't leave his sight.

"Mud's.." The weak shaking whimper came from behind, the name spoken through tears and disgust. The voice brought him back to the presant, remembering that 2D needed him right now.

Turning around, he saw 2D hunched downward, sitting on his couch. His arms were hugging him so hard it looked like it hurt, but 2D didn't seem to notice his was inflicting harm on himself. The red marks where nails were digging into, on the man's hips contrasted greatly against the singers abnormally pale skin, and then his face-

A mixture between horror, pain, and utter disgust played on his features. Tear's streaming down flushed cheeks, with his lower lip quivering. Murdoc's rage came back full blast, but he was able to contain himself, and began rummaging through his possesions to find his first aid, and some clothes.

"Mud's.." His name again, desperation peeking in the tone. As if he wanted to know that he was safe, and that everything was going to be okay.

Murdoc frowned, ignoring the pain wrentching at his heart. "I'm 'ere, Stuart," Stuart. He never said Stuart. "I'm 'ere."

His voice sounded calming, not betraying the anguish and hatred he felt bubbling inside his veins. 2D didn't find it at all comforting, nails digging into his arms as he tried desperately to calm down, he held on so tightly as if it would bring him back to reality, where life was swell, and nothing hurt.

He was about to respond when a red box caught his attention. Rushing over, he grabbed it, and too his luck, it was his First aid. Haistily making his way to 2D, he put his hand gently on his mates arm, who jerked away in responce.

"Hey, hey.." Murdoc whispered, trying desperately to calm the azure haired man. "It's okay, it's only me, it's your best mate Mud's..-" Mud's, a nickname he despised, and another thing he never said. "I'm 'ere now, Nothing's gonna 'arm you anymore. I'm 'ere..-" Comforting wasn't something Murdoc ever did, naturally because he hated everything breathing if it didn't give him fame, money, drugs, alchohol, or a nice shag. Everyone else was just agravating and expendable. Being socially unfermillar with having to handle someone in this situation, it was clear to the bluenette that Murdoc had no idea what he was doing, but brought some comfort knowing that the bassist was actually trying.

He placed his hand back down on 2D's arm, who in responce jumped slightly, but didn't pull away this time. Relaxing a fraction under Murdoc's ministrations, who continued to talk to him as he examined the damage on his body. Bruises, scratches, and a few cuts here and there but nothing too bad so far, but then he realized where the real damage was when he pulled 2D to his feet. His eyes darted downward, and he saw the blood soaking into his couch.

He had to go to a hospital, there just wasn't anyway he could help him. Suddenly, the anger drained away, and was quickly replaced by fear when he realized what had to be done. But what dawned on him afterward, was the fact that he couldn't do it. His father had his bago keys, and he sure as hell wasn't going back in there, with his father in a murderous rampage after that stunt he just pulled. His face paled when he realized what he had done; he attacked his father.

His stomach made a flip, he wasn't sure how he'd gotton away from him alive.

So many outcomes crossed his mind, but as far as he was conserned; He was still breathing. For how long, he wasn't sure, but for the moment he was going to be okay. 2D, on the other hand, not as much.

The next few minutes were spent trying to comfort, and clean as much as the damage as possible; curses were thrown out of frustration for the bluenette to _'calm the fuck down,_' but then apologized for moments later when the latter realized it wasn't helping. Heavy breathing and violent shaking that eminated from the younger male, unnerved the satanist, but held it together flawlessly as he finished getting the unwelcomed fluids from his mates body.

Setting the naked man back down, his eyes scanned his room. 2D and himself wore different sizes in clothing, but he had to find something, he couldn't leave him nude. Eye's landing on a _Black Sabbath _T-shirt on the floor near his bedroom, he walked over the mess that scattered his floor, and grabbed the black shirt; sniffing it to make sure it wasn't that dirty, but to his luck, it smelled like stale cigarettes and cheap weed. It was most likely the cleanest shirt he has in his Winne, so it would have to do. Pants, on the other hand, may be a problem.

Seeing as he was a few sizes bigger than the lanky man, he would have to grab some pajma's or a belt. Tossing the shirt on his shoulder, he stepped into his room, looking at the end of his bed, he caught sight of his leather belt. Picking it up, he walked over to his dresser, and pulled out his nazi garments. They looked about the right size, but then again he could never be too sure.

When he walked out of his room, he saw 2D; Legs crossed and pulled up to his body, arms hugging them close. The shaking had significantly stopped, but his face looked lost, empty, like there wasn't anyone there. The sight was downright horrifying.

Murdoc stared at him, feeling his spirit sink. He sold his soul for the band, and now he has to watch it crumble to peices. He wasn't sure how 2D was going to cope with this, but he has to! For the band! His fan's will stand by his side, so will his mates.. If only Russel knew.

_Russel._

Murdoc felt an idea beginning to sprout, _Russel would kill the fucker in a moment..- _The idea was quickly shot down when another name stabbed at his brain.

_Noodle._

He failed 2D. But he cannot fail Noodle; If Russel finds out, Jacob would find out a moment after, and grab her. _He'd grab Noodle without a second thought._

His teeth gritted, he would relish in the moment he got a chance to rip his fathers dick off with a plastic broken butter knife. The idea itself seemed rediculous, but painful none the less.

Murdoc gently grabbed 2D's shoulder, raising him to his feet. "Eh, 'ere. I ca'n't 'ave you runnin' 'round naked, can I?" His voice was gruff, but held that gentle tone that felt nearly forien to his lips.

2D noticed the difference, and almost smiled. Yet, instead he just slowly nodded, and began pulling on the clothing. The shirt and pants were a bit baggy on him, but he paid it no mind, completely ignoring the belt that was handed to him, he sat back down.

Reaching into his pocket, Murdoc pulled out his _Happy Lungs _pack, handing a fag to the singer, who stared at it before taking it was a small shake of the head. Murdoc reached over to the side of his couch and grabbed his nearly empty lighter, lighting the end of 2D's cigarette.

It was nearly silent for a long time, an occational whimper and broken sigh could be heard in the eeriely quiet room. It was tense, and highly uncomfortable, but neither wanted to break it. Murdoc stared at his feet, his ears alert, waiting to hear those heavy infurated footsteps come running to his Winne, but they never did.

2D was lost, everything hurt; he was so afriad to speak, fearing that he may burst into a fit of tears that he didn't want to handle. He didn't want to break down, he didn't want it to happen. Why? Why did it happen? What did he do to deserve that? He was kind to the bloke, and what did he get in return? An oversize member up his arse.

"Why?"

Murdoc looked over at him, face emotionless as his eyes roamed his mates face, but said nothing.

"Why?" 2D looked up this time when he said it, his voice hardening. The word sounded desperate, and confused, what it was aimed for Murdoc didn't know. _Why did he do it? Why did you let him? Why did he come after me? Why would someone do something like that? Why?_

_Why?_

"I don't know." He replied, half whispering. The noice, no matter how gentle it came out, sounded like knives in the ear to the singer.

"Ewe don't know?" His voice sounded exasperated, anger settling onto his features. 2D never got angry.

"_Ewe don't bloody fuckn' know!?" _He shrieked, jumping to his feet. Pain darted up his spine, but he didn't pay it any mind, pushing the throbbing as far away from his mind as possible. The sudden outburst came unexpected, catching the bassist off gaurd as he stared at the infurated singer.

"_Why didn't ewe fuckin tell me wot 'e did to ewe!?" _Wait what? Murdoc stared at him in disbelief; This man was just raped, and he was worried about the bassist? He must have misheard him.

_"Why didn't ewe warn us!? Why didn't ewe tell us!? You've been ab-"_

"2D!" Murdoc snapped, his face contorted. "I didn't feel-"

"_I doubt ewe can!" _2D spat out. "_Afta' wot e's done to ewe all these bloody fuck'n years!" _His body was shaking in rage, not discomfort this time around. His hands balled up into tight fists, black viodless eyes narrowed at the satanist. "Ewe know wot I feel?"

Murdoc was too dumbstruck to respond, mind spinning a million miles an hour. He, for once in his life, was speechless.

"_Nofink!" _2D screamed, his shoulders raised as his neck hunched over, fingertips digging into the palms of his hands. _"I can't feel anyfin'g anymore!"_

Rushing forward he slammed a fist into Murdoc's jaw, making the shorter male fall backwards, slamming onto the floor. 2D was on him in an instant, flying fist after fist on the bassist, all the pent of anger, all the pain he held, was burst out onto the man underneath him. Murdoc blocked himself the best he could, 2D wasn't a very strong person, but it still felt like he was being hit by a million little bulldosers. "_Why!?"_

"Stop it!" Murdoc flung his arms up and grabbed the flailing man's arms, holding them tightly together as 2D tried to get himself free. "_Get the fuck off meh!"_

"2D! Calm the fuck down!" Quickly, he used his right arm to push himself over so him and 2D swaped positions. 2D fought restlessly against him, screaming at him for an answer, for a reason, for why. When the fighting began to weaken, Murdoc looked down at his captive, who had tears in his eyes.

"Why..?" He whimpered, his voice suddenly losing its momentum. Murdoc, wasn't sure how to respond. "Answer me _Damnit!"_

_"I don't know!" _Murdoc snapped, "_I don't know why he fucking did et!"_

"No." The bluenette whispered. "Why..- Why didn't you tell us?"

Murdoc shook his head, "You already know the answer."

2D went riggid, before letting out a small puff of air. Relaxing his head against the messy flooring, head touching some dirty dishes as well as a few females discarded clothing. Murdoc looked down at them, and released the bluenettes arms, he was about to get up before he heard the singer beginning to speak again.

"-'E smelled like tuna."

Murdoc chuckled, despite the situation. "Yeah, gross."

"Normally, I actually like tuna. But 'e made me question 'at."

There was something seriously wrong with the singer. Murdoc noted with a bit of amusement, the man just suffered something as terrible as rape, and he's stating how bad he smelled. Maybe it's a 2D thing? Or maybe the coma a few years back fucked with his brian worse than normal. _Or maybe he's trying to make light of the situation, so it hurts less?_

_'-read to me Han,' _

_'You're 8 years old, ewe can read fine all by yourself. Why do ewe need me to?'_

_'Please.. just this once.'_

_Hannibal sat down his boxing magazine, and looked down at his little brother. He was acting weirder than normal and it was gnawing at his nerves. 'Why ca'n't ewe get dad to read it?'_

_Murdoc winced at the sound of name, looking down at his feet. 'N-never.. Never mind.' He turned to leave, a slight limp in his step. Han watched in mild interest, then curiosity. 'Wait, come back 'ere.' Murdoc turned, looking up at his brother. 'Sumthin' wrong? More than usual?' He asked. Hannibal was tempted to add some witty remark in his question, but decided against it._

_Murdoc looked ready to say something, but quickly stopped himself, face turning grim. 'No..' He mumbled. Something was very wrong._

_After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Murdoc turned to leave again. Hannibal watched him beginning to walk away before sighing._

_'What are we readn'?' _

The flash came back in an instant and was gone just as quickly. He could feel his heart clench up, but shook away the thoughts, he couldn't handle them anymore. Looking down at 2D, the man seemed to be lost once again.

"Why?"

Murdoc quirked a brow, both of them were getting really sick of that word.

"Why what?"

"Why did he hurt you?"

The question brought a lot of answers to mind. Because he hated me, because he wanted to, because he enjoyed it, because he loves watching me miserable, because he likes the screams and the submission, because he's a terrible person. There was so many things he could of said, but none of them were true. He knew why his father did it, and it hurt more than anything to admit.

_It's broken._

"I don't know." He lied, looking away from the singer. It was too hard to look him in the eyes, it was just easier to look away, to ignore the situation, to pretened it didn't exist. Just like it was sometimes easier to lie, than tell the truth. "I don't know."

* * *

_Sweet Satan! I'm finished! I've had to re-write this so many times I've wanted to kill myself. This isn't nearly as good as my first time writting it. Which I'm very disappointed in.. -.- Whatever, stupid fucking computer..  
Anywho, I apologize for careless mistakes, like I said before. I plan on going through all my chapters once I'm finished with the story to edit each and every one and fix all my errors so it's prettier, and better to read. :) I do hope you guys enjoyed so far, and I have several more chapters to go before this story is anywhere near finished. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! Thank you!_


	10. So much like her

**10 Chapters Mother Fuckers! I haven't done 10 of anything!** _Anywho... Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me! And never will.. Welp, that statement just ruined my life. But I do hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I'm not close to be finished quite yet, so hang in there! Thank all of you for all of your lovely Reviews, and sweet comments. I apologize dearly for the long updates (And frequent mispellings and grammatical errors,) Like I've said before, I will be editing my story when it is completely finished to fix my mere mis-demeanors. Now, Who want's to kill Jacob, Show of hands? Don't you fret my JTMReaders, You're gonna hate him more soon enough. Now enough of my rambling, and enjoy!_

_Also! New Cover Photo! That is Murdoc in a crib-cradle-thing. I got it off the Gorillaz website, and it fit, very nicely I might add. And Cortez is just chilling at the edge. I wanted there to be one of Murdoc and his Father, but I couldn't find one that I wanted to use (There was this one.. but I didn't know whom it belonged to and I wasn't sure how to get the information) [And the Itallics throughout this story are memories! Making that very clear! Though I'm sure you get the drift.]_

_Warning: Masterbation and strong language. (I should put more warnings on here, but I'm normally afriad it'll ruin the fic.. Should I? Tell me in the reviews if you'd like more warnings or not. I'm not sure I do, but It could be convientent for you guys to get a heads up, or do you like the fucked up surprizes?) Please let me know! -Majority rules.-_

* * *

Purpose, how would you define purpose? Purpose is what makes us whom we are, for there is no escaping reason, no denying purpose, for without purpose, we would not exsist. It is purpose that create's us, purpose that connects us, that pulls us, that guides us, that binds us, purpose that drives us, purpose that defines us. You could sit in a empty room, replaying your life over and over in your head, and try desperately to figure out your purpose. Some people's are far more advanced and complicated than others, but it's still there, and it is still controlling us.

Everyone has a role to play, whether or not they may be whilling to play that role is entirely up to them. But, for some, it isn't a matter of choice, or a matter of reason, some are forced into their role on their hands and knee's, chained up and whipped until they know no other way. For a Man chooses, and a Slave obeys. It's only a matter of perception for the slave to make the first step and deny their master, even if a beating is sure to follow. But some slaves cannot suppass their masters, some slave's purpose in life is to stay in their shadow and only do as they're commanded.

It's not a matter of race, sexuality, or religion. But in this day and age, it's a matter of strength, and the will to react.

"_Bloody fucking 'ell!" _Jacob hissed, storming furiously back to his temporary room. He almost finished! The boy was so tight, and so warm.. The way he screamed, and begged for mercy.. his sweet tears.. he was at his peek before his good for _fucking _nothing son interupted him.. That boy was gonna get it. In ways he couldn't even imagine.. Gritting his teeth he violently ripped his door open stepping inside with a bone shattering slam of the door. He was almost _fucking _done!

And then, Murdoc had the ball's to actaully _strike _him! He _striked _him! He could barely even believe it! The pain he felt in his lower jaw made him seethe, he wanted nothing more than to show that boy what for! The little bastard is going to get it real soon, he's gonna fuck him so hard he'll lose feeling in his lower half for the rest of his worthless meaningless life. He should probably snap off all his fingers while he's at it, make the boy incapable of playin bass.

Falling onto the bed, he growled. It's been a while since he's had as nice a shag as that blue haird bloke. The way he whimpered, and whithered underneath him, the way he felt so vunurable. Murdoc kept crossing his mind, that had to be his favorite.. taking him.

_'Ay Muddie," Jacob muttered, barging into Murdoc's room without invintation._

_The 8 year old looked up at his father, unfazed by the rudeness, quite used to it by now. Murdoc put down his bass, a little bit afriad that his father might see it as something to snatch and break. "Yeah, What do ewe want?" The young boy asked, readjusting himself on his bed._

_Jacob looked at him a moment, admiring his son. He looked alot like his mum, he did. He had her pretty eyes, and stature, lips, and nose. Well.. before, it's a bit broken now, but before, he had his mothers perfect nose. The hair obviously came from him, since he was just that amazing, and the gender of corse, but the thickness of said hair was his mums, Jacob was always known for his thin mop on his head. "I was wonderin' if ewe knew where Han 'ad run off to, The lil' fuck'a needs to fix the Telly,"_

Jacob chuckled, finding his anger slowly drifting away as he thought about that time. It was so sweet on his tongue, and he would do anything, and absolutely anything to feel his boy for the first time all over again. He'd never felt anything like it, not when he took Hannibal, or their whore of a mother, (Who he loved dearly until she left.. Nothing but hate there. She was a foxy thing though.. Nice rack, and not bad to look at either.) Not any of those whore's from all those pubs, or the little girls he'd stolen. That singer... Close, very close. But still not there, not as sweet.

A small puff of air escaped his lips as he stared up as the celling, what he would do for a smoke right about now... His eyes lowered to his weeping erection, and he glared at it. _Fuck you, go away._

Sadly, it didn't listen and strained against his pants. Rolling his eyes he chose to ignore it for the time being, he wansn't exsactly the masterbating type.. But if it didn't go down soon he'd have to do something about it, he can't just have it sitting there. He tried thinking of something unattractive, but Murdoc kept zooming through his thoughs

_"No," Murcoc replied, scratching his arm momentarily before letting it lay limply at his side, "Aven't seen 'em since this morning, probably went with Rachel er sumthing.." Murdoc trailed off, not exsactly caring. _

_"That whore agin?" Jacob sneered, narrowing his eyes, "I oughta teach 'em some diganty..-" Crossing his arms he watched his his youngest shrugged in his direction, looking bored. A dirty thought crossed his mind, and the vacant sounds of whimpers and screams flew through his thoughts, and he'll never figure out what made him jump and take that first step, or spew out that long spiel of lies in order to get his son's attention on him, but he did, and everyday after._

_Jacob had no idea what he was saying as he took his seat next to his son, who looked ready to block a blow. He felt his mouth moving, and noice leaving it, but the words weren't sticking with him, and sounded like nonsence to his ears, but the boy seems to understand, so he mustn't be imagining it. _

_"-But, do you know the bad part about it?" He heard the question, but the punch line is at the tip of his tongue, and yet he still has no clue as to what he was doing, even though he was prepared for it. Murdoc shook his head, he thick dark hair flew around a moment before landing almost perfectly back in place as before, a few strands falling into his eyes. _

Unattractive godamn it! Think of something! Uh.. Anthony Head walking around Englund with nothing but his garmets on, and a duck hat! No, Um.. His Mother in a swimsuit! _Ew no.. _Still not working. Jennifer Tilly sitting nude at the edge of his bed in a goblen mask and holding an eggplant! Well.. Actually.. Jacob shook his head, this wasn't the time.

His eyes looked downward at his arousal, and it hasn't moved an inch. But he could have sworn it's gotton harder, _I need to stop think about that time. _He mentally cursed himself, if he was in any hope to get rid of it, he had to stop thinking about that time all those years ago. It was just.. so hard not to.

What else was unattractive? Plenty of disgusting things came to mind, but none of them really did anything for his problem. The one thought about seeing his wife, made it go down a bit, and the thought of two porkish large women trying to hit it off made it go slightly lower but it didn't do much; much to the man's displeasure. Rolling his eyes, he eventually gave up.

_Jacob shrugged, looking thoughtfully out his sons window, "To be honest, I don't know. He had his drugs, his women, and a pint of whiskey.. Well, unless the bloke finished the whiskey, and they bird was an ugly one."_

_Murdoc couldn't help but chuckle, but quickly regretted it when his fathers eyes landed on him. "You know, I've got another story fer ya." Jacob mumbled, his eyes becoming half lidded. Murdoc didn't really notice, having his eyes on his shoes as if he were about to get a beating or a fierce lecture. A demented smirk drew its way onto the man's feature, dragging his tongue along his lower lip slowly._

_"It's about a little bloke, around your hieght, an' age," Jacob began, letting his eyes wonder to his youngest's stature. Murdoc's shoulder's were hunched, and gave off a tired air, but Jacob could smell the nervousness that practically dripped off the younger boy; Good, let him be afriad. _

_"A bit scrawninger than yourself, but one 'ell of a fight..-"_

_"Dad?" Murdoc looked up at him, his eyebrow's knitted together in confusion. The words, they're concerning him, a low chuckled escaped Jacob's lips, and he couldn't help but find it amusing, and somewhat.. arousing. Strange word for the situation, but this isn't someone's average situation one would guess._

_"Don't interrupt me ewe little fuck," Jacob said flatly, scratchy at his rugged chin trying to think of what else he could say. "Now where was I..?" Remembering, he snapped his fingers, making Murdoc flinch. "Ah yeah, a fighter. He was a fighter-" Clearing his throat he continued._

_"One fateful day, sittin' up in his room, readin' um.. a porn magazine; Someone knocked at his door, with which he answered. A tall.. 'Andsom bloke stepped in," Jacob smirked, "The little boy looked up at 'em, and demanded to know wot 'e was doin there, like.. like 'e 'ad some sort of right." The tone in his voice slowly grew diction, and so did his grin. _

_Murdoc's eyebrows raised a portion, eyeing down his father. Something was right, and the boy damn well knew it. Jacob licked his lips, letting the events play off in his head; He was talking about a memory he had, and at the time, it was the most pleasurable experiance he had faced, and in a few mere moments, he's about to face his next._

Jacob felt the front of his pants were getting a bit wet from leakage, eyes trained on the celling; his hand slowly made it down to the crouch of his pants, fingers brushing over his straining arousal. A low moan escaped his lips, before his fingers moved a bit upwards, nudging open his zipper a bit before sliding his hand inside.

_A hand grabbed Murdoc's shoulder, without Jacob realizing what he was getting ready to do. Murdoc flinched again, trying to scoot away from the touch, he was aware that he was about to be in alot of pain;- just not the kind he was expecting._

_"-He was such a good fighter.." Jacob's voice came out husky, and lust filled, licking the lower part of his lip half way before retracting his tongue back into his mouth. Murdoc's eyes lowered to the ground; He was going to take the 'beating,' like a man. Murdoc always prepared himself mentally this way when his father hinted that he was about to get the shit stomped out of his small growing body. It made the older man's heart jump in immence pleasure, he was going to enjoy this._

_Leaning closer to his ear, he spoke in the gruff whisper, breathing heavily in his son's ear. "He tasted so sweet on his tongue; Fought with all he had he did, before his father took 'em, but then again, Hannibal had always been a fighter."_

_Murdoc was roughly pushed against the ratty matrice of his bed before the words could register in his brain, and once he finally realized the situation he was in, Jacob had already pinned him efficiantly against the bed, leaving the small child in a lock. Fear and utter horror spread across the 8 year old's face, before he began to push and shove, thrashing as hard as he could, screaming and trying desperately to wrench his arms free. His lower region rubbing up against his father's not realizing what he was doing, but not really caring all the same._

His fingers brushed up against his arousal, ellicting moans before letting his thumb move from the base of his member to the tip. Chills ran up his spine and grew; Biting his lower lip he rubbed his hand up and down his arousal, before getting a good grip. He was going to have to kill the pleasure somehow.

_Grasping the young boy's hands, he leaned forward sticking out his long tongue; Dragging it across the young boys face. Murdoc yelped in surpized, scrunching up his face in disgust, he began screaming. Not for help, but demanding to be released, to be free, for him not to do this; It merely made Jacob chuckle._

_"Shut-up boy." Jacob moaned, rubbing his crotch up against his youngest's clothed limp member. Grasping both hands in one of his own, he used his free hand to make haist with the pants. He had to get this done before Hannibal came home, he knew that the bastard could give a fuck less about his brother, but things like this could surely bring the 'Older Brother,' nerve back to it's sense's for the boy and he'd surely get what for._

_Murdoc looked half passed terrified when his pant's were pushed down, low enough for entrie. Kicking his legs, he tried so hard to get free, he tried so hard in his state of panic, but Jacob held him nice and tight. Force wasn't going to work, so he tried a different tactic._

_"Let go of meh!" Murdoc hissed out, eyes growing wider when he could feel his father shift to remove his trousers._

Jacob's hands slowly but steadily began to grow a rhythm, grazing his dirty fingernails along the edges of his member, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Jerking roughly, sending shock waves through his body. His cold clammy hand rapping firmly around his arousal giving a good few rub's; low growls erupting from his throat as a slick thin sheet of sweat covered his body the faster his hand pumped fowth and back again.

_"Don't speak," He replied gruffly, shoving his tongue down his throat. Murdoc yelped in surprize, before he began to twist his head violently trying to spit out the unwelcomed intrusion. Before he bit down, causing Jacob to retract his head, "Ewe fuckin lil..-" He looked down at the young man, furrowing his eyebrows, grinding his teeth, "Ewe arh gonna pay for that ewe lil fuck."_

_Using his legs, he pressed them between Murdoc's thighs, spreading them painfully far apart. His free hand undoing his pants, but instead of pulling them off, he merely pulled himself free from his constraints, his tip already jumping in excitement._

_Quickly flipping the 8 year old around, with some trouble he was able to get a good position above him. Legs trapped under the boy, hands roughly twisted above his head, and rear in perfect veiw. _I looked like her's.. _Jacob shook his head, resting his body against the boy, positioning himself at his entrance._

Hip's bucking in rhythm to his own ministrations, he imagined it was that little 8 year old all the years go that was around him instead of the palm of his hand, he imagined that tight warm heat, that face.. those screams.. Oh god. A heated moan escaped his lips once again, jerking harder and quicker in pace, he wanted to feel him.. so badly.

_"Dad.. Stop." Murdoc whimpered, face pressed roughly in the sheet's of his bed. Trying to turn his face to look his father in the eye, and get him to stop, get him to feel something for Satan's sake! But he wouldn't, and instead he avoided the young man's gaze, and instead fixated his eyes on the boys rear. Pressing his face close in, breathing in his ear he licked the lobe of his ear, before holding it between his teeth._

_"S-Stop.." Murdoc's voice was quickly losing diction, "Ewe fuckin..-AH!" Without a moments notice, he rammed inside. Murdoc screamed in pain, eye's closed tioghtly with his eyebrow's furrowed tightly together. Fisting the sheets that were closer to his hands, he cried out in pure agony to the searing pain shooting up inside of him._

_Jacob could feel the warmth surrounding his member, a grin spreading across his features. It didn't take long for him to pull out then slam back in again, before he got a rhythm going. Murdoc whithered underneath him, screaming profanitys, and almost begging for freedom. He wouldn't stop screaming, he kept repeating "Get out, Let me go! I hate ewe- ewe fucking bastard!"_

_Screaming makes it worse, Jacob loves it when he he screams. Going in harder, he could practically feel him ripping open, and the blood oozing out. He had to feel him deeper, he had to break him._

The hand around his member started to go faster, losing that small amount of control he had in the first place. Teeth digging into his lower lip; a shiver ran up his spine from his spine, down to his toes. He wasn't going to last much longer.

_"Stop!" The pain was becoming too much, it hurt so bad. It hurt. But Jacob didn't care, slamming in so hard, trying to find release, he was so close he could feel it. He wasn't going to last much longer._

_A hand reached forward and roughly grabbed the young boys face, hand becoming wet as soon as it made contact with the warm heated up skin. He was crying._

_Whether is was from pain or what have you, he was still breaking down. But the fight never died down, even after he had failed to protect himself, he still thrashed, he still kicked, he still fought. Hannibal stopped fighting in the middle of it the first time, he knew he failed, but Murdoc... He won't give in._

_A quick thrust in a certain spot made Murdoc cry out in pain, Jacob was too deep. _

_The cries of agony filled his father's ears, bringing him to a state of ecstasy in which he wasn't familiar. He never felt so turned on in all of his life, dragging his ridiculously long tongue around the back of his ear, before biting down._

_"Daddy stop!"_

Jacob felt his Climax, and it racked his entire body. A low moan broke through his lips, as he spilled his seed all over his pants, as well as inside. Panting, he removed his hand out from his zipper and simply wiped it clean with the sheets beside him.

The truth is, Jacob can't remember every single thing that happened that day, not all the fighting, not all the angry profanities spat out, not every thrust. But he remembers how good it felt, and how dead Murdoc looked afterwards. He remembers what Murdoc screamed at him, something he hadn't called him since his first beating.

Daddy.

He called him Daddy.

So much like his mother.. Murdoc was so much like her.

Sitting upward, he ripped off the filthy jeans tossing them to the ground before his eyes spotted a good cleanish pair on the ground. Pulling them on, (Not bothering to button them or zip them up.) He laid back on the bed, with a twisted smile playing on his lips.

Every day since he couldn't stop thinking about it, why daddy? Why then?

Jacob merely shrugged, resting his head against the ragity pillow. He had so much planned for tomorrow; Murdoc can't hide forever with that pretty little singer, and if he can wait, there is always that cute little Asian girl.. Go and get a drink with that big bloke, Russel.

_Daddy Stop!_

Jacob chuckled, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_Done! Although it sucks, and I'm unhappy with this Chapter... I've had to redo it so many times I just stopped caring, and I've wanted to jump out a window -.- I really hope you guys like this,, because I really don't. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!_

I have so much planned for this, you guys. :)


	11. Sleep well?

_Warning: Characters do not belong to me! I do not own anything exsept the consept._

_Now: Something you guys have been waiting for, a lighter chapter if you will. To take the stress and anger you have been feeling into something positive. So enjoy this rare peice of fluffiness and average day life of Gorillaz. I hope you guys enjoy! Now enough of me rambling- Enjoy!_

* * *

Sleep is something not easily found in stressful situations, and needless to say, neither of the band mates truly minded. Drifting was something different than sleep, on the other hand; it was a soft feeling that the brain was trying to create to imitate sleep without the actual sleep. They were aware of noise's, and movement, listening to one anouther breath to know that they're still there, and beside one another. It was a sense of comfort, or security, to know you weren't alone.

2D was allowed, this once, to sleep on Murdoc's bed, while the bassist took the couch in the front place of his bago. If they were to open their eyes and peek through the door way, they would get an eyefull of their mate, before closing them once again for rudeness of staring. They didn't move, they didn't sleep, but drifted in the aftermath of the day's events, just wanting them to be washed away and forgotton, but sadly it's never that easy.

Soft breathing, and frequent slow sighs and yawning filled the bago in a warm blanket, allowing a moment of peace for the day to come to a close. The night its self seemed to of lasted forever; looking outside for Cortez, before finding out that he was with Hannibal the entire time, and for reason's unknown Murdoc felt as if it was for him. Next thing he knew his brother called him, he searched for his father, only to find him sexually abusing his singer. The night couldn't possibly get any worse.. well it could; his father could find him, rip off his arms so he can't play bass, shove a cactus up his ass before taking his singer again.

_What could be worse, is if he had Noodle._

_Noodle..-_

Murdoc turned his head before letting his eyes gaze at his bago door, Noodle was still out there. But for some strange reason, he didn't feel worried. Noodle had her door locked, and that thing is _unbreakable, _let alone _Unpickable _as well. She constructed it herself, and Murdoc knew that if she was shaken before, which was probably because of Jacob in the first place, then she would be prepared if he even _dared _come near her door in the intension of harming her. For a small child, she was terribly brilliant.

Shuffling on the other side of the room caught Murdoc's attention, as he shifted his head to look over at the singer. 2D was trying to get the blanket to cover himself better, obviously having the same amount of diffuculty trying to sleep as he himself was. Letting out a small puff of air, Murdoc dragged his fingers through his greesey black hair.

"Ewe 'aving a 'ard time?" Murdoc mumbled, loud enough for 2D to hear.

The singer jumped slightly at the sudden noise, before turning his blue locks in the bassist's direction. "Just a bit."

Murdoc was quiet for a moment before letting his eyes drift up to the celling of his Winnebago, it had stains of the unknown up there and it silently made him wonder what they were. "Want to talk?"

"Bout wot?" 2D asked, laying back down the the sheets eyes drifting shut.

"I dunno, anything."

"Wot about..-"

"No Zombies."

2D groaned loudly, flipping the flag-made blanket over his face. It didn't smell the loveliest, but it was quite warm, and it would do. 2D laid there a moment, thinking of things that may be something of topic that they might actually want to talk about. "How 'bout a game?" The singer questioned, thinking to himself. Murdoc was silent for a moment before nodding, it was better than leaving him in silence to his thoughts. "Wot kind of game?"

Contemplation was taking place, but 2D didn't know what sounded good. An idea struck, "Wot 'bout Monopoly?"

Murdoc almost facepalmed, _almost. _But spared 2D what was left of his dignaty and explained that they were going to play a _talking _game, not a _board _game. Which 2D found atrocious, but ended up agreeing to in the end. The two went back and forth with idea's they could use to play said game, but nothing they could both agree on. They ended up just laying there in the dark talking about nothing, about dirt, and about everything.

"-and that's why I've blue 'air." 2D finished, enlightening the bassist who had his hands folded on his chest.

"Huh," Murdoc muttered, "I always thought that ewe just dyed it, mate." Murdoc shrugged, "Suppose that's why I nev'a see ewe buying 'air dye."

2D scoffed, kicking the blankets off his long lanky legs, ignoring the dull pain it caused him. "Outta all the color's I could pick, why would I pick blue?"

"Dunno, when I first saw ewe though, for a while I thought ewe were gay until Paula came into the picture."

A pillow hit Murdoc on the side of the face, before they both burst into a short fit of laughs. The air in the Winnebago was lighter and far more comfortable now that things have settled down.

At some point in the night they both finally drifted to that far away sleep they have been wanting. Murdoc had been planning to grab Russel by the morning, and get the hell out of Kong studios, leaving his father behind in the dust, but again that thought didn't sit well with his gut and he wasn't entirely sure why. He thought about his father's threats, and maybe that's why he never attempted it in the first place- Noodle would be safe as along as Russel was around, or at lease both him and 2D, not just one, but both.

Jacob could take on one of them easy, but with Noodle's ninja skills, and Murdoc's as well as 2D's brute force, he wouldn't stand a very strong chance, and if it was just Russel around, he wouldn't even touch the little girl. Everything would peice it's self together into a bright colorful safe puzzle by the end of the week, and then Jacob should be out of their hair. Gone hopefully forever.

They just had to survive a few more days, just a few short days.

And it'll be over.

* * *

The sun rose, and crawled its way into the parkway, shining into the Satanist's Winnebago. Bird's chirped lovingly into the sky, flying in all different directions and flowing in and out of the clouds that seem just so far away from reach. The air in the bago was colder than the singer remembered it, when he slowly opened his eyes, greated by the site of an dirty place to live and broken glass.

"Mu'doc?" The singer called out, his voice heavy in sleep. No responce was given, so he tried again. Nothing.

Sitting up in his seat he let his large eyes wonder the floors to the couch where Murdoc _should _have been, but no. He was gone.

Panic slowly began to creep into the singers chest, as his eyes began to frantically look throughout the large hunk of metal, but the bassist wasn't anywhere in sight. Slowly kicking his legs off the side of the bed, he carefully placed his bare feet on the ash covered carpet, before hoisting himself to his feet, quickly regretting his decision, he sat back down when the pain shot up his spine. Face twisted in pain, he checked his pockets for his pain killers before he remembered that these weren't his pants.

Digging his nails into the side of the bed, he waited for the imminse pain to die down a bit before taking a heavy breath. Something white on the nightstand caught the azure haird singers eyes, turning his head, he saw two little white pills next to a chiped glass of water. There wasn't much on the small pills that indicated that they'd be good for him, but slowly took his chance's and grabbed them.

Not placing them in his mouth, he put them closer to his eyes to see if there was anything on them that read if they were ruffies or some sort of poison. It's not like Murdoc would poison him, but then again, he wasn't here. Jacob could have taken him, left these pills to kill him, and gotton on with his life. Thinking of the worst, he placed the pills in his pockets before attempting to stand again. This time the pain was less intense, but still took him a second to get on his feet properly; He felt unstead on his feet, knee's wobbly and uncertain of their step.

Taking a deep breath, he began making his way to the Winne door, slowly opening the door as to not alarm anyone out there. It was quiet, but soft breathing could be heard if he listened hard enough. An eyebrow raised slowly on his face, and tried to peek out without being noticed. All he saw was concrete, and cars; The garage door was open all the way, letting in the cool breeze and sunlight from the outdoors, brightening up the gloom that seemed to surround Kong.

His eyes wondered a moment until they landed on a sitting figure near the edge of the garage door, 2D's heart skipped a beat before he realized that it was Murdoc. Sighing, he put his hands in his pocket and pulled out the pills from the bed side. _They must be from mud's _2D thought, shrugging he swallowed them dry, he hated doing that, but he left the cup by the bed, and he _really _didn't want to walk all the way back over there.. all those 10 feet.

The pill took a moment before he began to feel a slight shift, and the pain begin lightening up. It wasn't gone, but it was duller; taking a step outside the bago, he slowly advance towards the bassist who looked utterly relaxed where he was.

"Mu'doc?"

"He's gone, went out for a drink with Russ." Murdoc stated, before pulling out a fag and tossing it to the azure haired man. "Didja get the pills?"

2D nodded, before smiling. Jacob was gone, it seemed like buddah hadn't forgotton about him after all.

Taking a slighting aching seat next to the bassist, he lit up his fag and took a nice swig at it, holding it in until his lungs began to hurt, before letting it slip through his lips. Soft distant pattering came in the two band mates direction, which 2D almost thought was rain before it grew louder, and started to sound like running footsteps.

Turning around, the singer saw a small child running in their direction.

"Noodle," 2D said with a sad smile, opening up his arms as she ran up to the two. She wrapped her arms around the singers neck, hugging him close, before quickly releasing him and jumping on the bassist, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Murdoc gave a small smile, patting her back softly, "Hey Nood's, sleep well?"

The japanese child shook her head, hugging herself tightly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but kept holding herself back, like a secret she promised to keep, but was having a hard time not to. Murdoc noticed, frowning at the child, he already knew what was going on, there was no dening it, after what happened to 2D, he couldn't risk the same with his Axe Princess.

"It's okay Nood's," Murdoc sighed heavily, "I already know,"

Noodle didn't in the least believe him, he could see it in her eyes. That twinge of hope that was quickly destroyed to ash, so he had to prove it to her, "He threatened ewe, right?" He began, "He wanted to do.. erm." He hesitated with this part for a second, sickening himself at the very thought, "-..Things, to you, right? Hurt someone ewe care about?"

Noodle stood frozen, staring at her feet. "Be okay." She muttered, her arms holding herself tighter, "Be okay."

Murdoc was getting tired of alot of things right now, the stress, lack of alchohol, the pain in his arse, the protection he has to give his mates, the kindness he's been giving out instead of insults. It was slowly tearing him apart, and in all reality, he wasn't sure how much of this he could handle. He hadn't had a shag in days, he was dying for a drink, and a good nights sleep. He wanted the worry to go away, and to go back to that careless bastard that he's always been.

Reaching an arm out, he put the rest of his fag out on the cool concrete, before taking Noodle in the other arm. "Everything's gonna be okay," He mummbled, looking at his band mates. He just couldn't wait for this to be over, and for life to be back to normal. 2D seems to be doing well with ignoring what happened to him, it made him wonder what else had happened to him that made he so good at ignoring reality, if there's a trick, Murdoc want's to learn it.

His eyes drifted to the skys, nearly cloudless sky. Holding his guitarist, and sitting beside his singer, he felt like he could sleep for eternity.

"Go," He heard in his ear, he turned his head to look at Noodle who was getting up, she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tried to pull him. "Go!" Murdoc gave a sad smile to her, he had to admit she had some real guts, and courage. But then again, being a Gorillaz band member, you had to have guts in order to survive their craziness, and wild living.

"We can't," Murdoc sighed, grabbing her arm. She frowned, lowering her arms, Murdoc could see the fear in her eyes, the discomfort and sadness, but most of all he saw the loathing behind her eyes, and it made him wonder with what exsactly did Jacob say to her. Shaking the negative thoughts from his head, he smiled. "Come on, mate." He said to 2D, standing up, picking up Noodle and tossing her over his shoulder. She giggled madly, giggling as she clung her arms around his neck.

2D looked up at him confused, but got to his feet. "What's goin on?"

"Food. I'm as hungry as fuck." Murdoc stated bluntly, giving a small smile. "Besides, I don't think I can handle being in Kong another minute, lets go out and get something to eat." Walking back to his Winnebago, 2D was about to follow, until he heard a car door slam.

2D's blood ran cold when he thought of whom it may belong to, "Mud's.." He whispered loudly, eyes getting slightly wider. Murdoc turned around, seemingly having heard it as well, his face showed loathing. "He shoudln't be back already.." He murmmered, grabbing Noodles arms around his neck with one hand, as in to reassure her that nothing's going to happen to her; He could feel her tense up around his throat with fear.

Murdoc looked towards the open entrance, hearing faint steps walking past it, and heading towards the front door. The bassist looked over at the singer, who had been staring at him in dumbstruck fear the entire time, "Stuart, come here!" He whispered loudly. 2D didn't need to be told twice, making quick clumsy steps towards the bassist, huddling behind him and staring at the wide opening from across the parking garage. The sun was out, but so far nobody stepped up into their veiw.

The steps began walking in the band memebers direction, Murdoc growled holding Noodle closer, with 2D gripping his arm tightly. He wasn't going to let the fucker touch his band mates again, he would have to go through his dead body before coming anywhere near them ever again.

The footsteps grew louder, and then he came into veiw.

* * *

_Next chapter up! I tried to keep this a softer chapter, and a bit light hearted, and suspencful. :) I've had alot of hateful, crude chapters, and I think you all deserve a bit of a break from the hate. I hope you liked this chapter anyhow, because I do. I don't know why, but I really liked this one. And sorry about the shortness... Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review! :D_


	12. Happy Birthday, Muddy

_Warning! Characters do not belong to me! Nor shall they ever. I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and constant support! I appreciate all the wonderful things you guys have to say about the story, and about me! Thank you all so very much! Now, without further ado. Enjoy! :D And.. Happy Birthday Murdoc. This (Extra long) chapter is for you :)_

* * *

Shock, how does one describe shock? It's the feeling of numbness, electricity, paralyzation, and disorder. It can last an instant, or several moments, it can induce a coma, as well as end someones life. The feeling of shock, can have both a positive, and yet a negative effect on a persons mental state, as well as their own well being. There is two types of shock, and Murdoc feel's as if he's felt a life time of it in a mere few days.

Murdoc stared at the figure in the entrance of the carpark motionlessly, not entirely sure how to react. His heart was pumping wildly in his chest, as the fear began to subside, but the nervousness wouldn't eradicate from his being. A strange sense of relief flooded him, but he was hoping he hadn't reacted to soon.

"Hannibal," Murdoc breathed, releasing the young guitarst from his shoulders, allowing her to drop to the ground. "What are you doin' 'ere?"

Hannibal Niccals, a slightly taller male than Murdoc, abit older as well, stood in the doorway of the Kong Studios car garage. His black hair was combed forward messily charming, sporting a black _The Clash _T-shirt, under a opened black leather jacket, the collar pulled down. His jeans fit well around his this waist, with a nice leather belt to keep in in place. His shoes were nothing special, but a pair of steal toe work boots that were mostly covered by the ends of his jeans. A slight beard, but it didn't at all look out of place on the man's face; Nicely angled cheek bones, as well as stunning peircing eyes. He even had the signature 'Greenish tint,' that all the Niccals seemed to have inheirted. He was very charming.

The older brother smiled, taking a step inside. "I 'eard screamin' over the phone," He stated, "The line was breaking up, and you seemed pissed. Got 'ere as fast as I could."

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, almost forgetting that he had Hannibal on the phone when he broke down 2D's door last night, but before he could say anything, a fermilar _squack _caught his attention. He turned his gaze behind his brother, to see his best mate fly into the area.

"Cortez!" Murdoc smiled gleefully, reaching out his arm, which his feathered friend rested on happily. "There ewe are you bastard, where'd you run off to?"

"Fuck'a wouldn't leave me alone," Hannibal mused, "Insisted I left, still don't got any bloody idea as to-"

"Mud's?" The voice cut off the older brother, who looked expectingly at the blue haired singer behind the bassist. 2D slowly stepped out from behind him, eyeing the man suspiciously. "Who's 'e?"

"Names Hannibal," Han greeted, stepping forward and holding out his hand to the singer. "Murdoc's older brother."

2D stared at the hand, fear drone across his face. He wasn't exsactly whilling to accept another Niccals into Kong; Murdoc noticed the hesitation, and quickly spoke up. "No worries," He began, "He doesn't bite."

2D bit his lower lip, but eventually reached out his own hand, giving the man a good shake. "Names Stuart Pot, but everybody call's meh 2D."

"Why 2D?" Hannibal asked. 2D dropped his arm to his side, "Because of 'fa two dent's in meh head that Mu'doc 'caused. Bit of a car accident a few years back, but I 'fink I'm fine now."

Hannibal smiled before dropping his hand to his side, his eyes caught hold of Noodle, who was huddling behind the bassist. "Now who 'ave we 'ere?"

Murdoc grabbed Noodle's arm reassuringly, before pushing her infront of him. "This is Noodle, our guitarist. And let me tell ya, she's a brilliant player." Noodle stared at Hannibal, trying to find something wrong with him, something unnerving, but she couldn't. Of corse she could sense some demons inside of him, but nothing out of the ordinary, she reached out her arm in a quick snapping motion, signalling for a hand shake. Her eyes never leaving his face, to see if he faulters.

Hannibal raised a brow, but accepted the hand jesture. He turned his attention back to Murdoc, "Now, what the 'ell was all that yelling ov'a the phone?"

2D looked like he was about to answer before Murdoc cut in, "Just a big misunderstanding..-" He began, making it a point to avoid Hannibals eyes. "Dad just doesn't know when to stay away from thing's that isn't 'is."

The azure haired man looked over at Murdoc, shame spread across his face before his eyes darted to the ground, keeping them off in space as to not think about it much. Noodle nodded agreeingly, before grabbing the singer by his hand, a simple gesture to make him feel better, although she herself isn't very certain what came of last night.

"Well, where is 'e now..-"

"Out," Murdoc interupted. "Went out for a drink with Russ, 'e should be back in a few 'our's."

"Oh, well. I could leave then-"

"No!" Murdoc shouted, quickly regretting how quickly and despretly it sounded, quickly clearing his throat, he began again. "No, uh.. Why don't you wait here, for him, before getting him." Hannibal crossed his arms before shrugging, "Alright, do you know when he's going to be back?" Murdoc shook his head, "A few hours I think."

"Food!" Noodle yelled, making the older men look down at her confused. "Come!" She walked a few feet forward, grabbing Hannibals arm, and trying to pull him forward.

Murdoc looked down at her, "Yeah.. We were about to leave to get somethin' to eat, Noodle would like to know if you would join us." And if on cue, Hannibal's stomach growled impatiently at the sound of food. Shrugging, he nodded, "Don't see why not." Noodle began to pull a bit harder, yanking him in the direction of the Winne.

* * *

Stopping at oriental establishment nearby kong, Murdoc made sure to stress the fact that Hannibal wasn't to know what Jacob did to himself and Stuart as well, leaving the threats, molestation, and rape out of the equation when Hannibal was out of earshot. 2D and Noodle didn't understand why, but ended up agreeing in the end, not wanting to cause the Bassist anymore stress than he was already under.

Getting into their seats, Noodle sat beside Murdoc, while 2D sat beside Hannibal, the two brothers sitting directly across from eachother.

"-Strict and spiteful old fuck'a I tell ewe." Hannibal commented, looking at the singer and guitarist. "Ungrateful, and don't even get meh started on how he exploited the 'ell outta us."

Murdoc merely nodded in agreement, just simply enjoying the fact that the weight of the world shifted off of his weary shoulders, if only for at least a few moments. He could sit back, and not worry, and not stress himself to utter incomprehension. He could even eat, and the smells wafting through his nose reminded him of how badly he was starving, having not exsactly eatin' well in the passed few days.

The restraunt had the sweet warm smell of crispy bacon, sweet crumpets, pancakes, and the tasty delecadant smell of scones. The place was pact full of full happy face's, innocence and beutiful things. But they, they were ugly, these ugly souls on the face of the earth trying to survive the hideos and herendious terrible things that created the world. It covered the beauty, they covered the beauty, with their imperfections, and with their filth that in very few eyes looked okay. They were okay.

The waitress stopped by their table, interupting Hannibal's story. They ordered their drinks before she quickly left to take a table a few rows down with a rody child who didn't know the definition of _Shut the fuck up and eat your godamn meal._

_"_As I was saying," Hannibal continued, "He exploited Mu'doc the most."

2D nodded, giving the boxar his fullest attention.

Hannibal was different from Jacob, Hannibal wasn't sexually suggestive towards him. (A little bit towards Noodle in the Winne, but Murdoc straightened him out.) Fairly polite bloke, with not much on his mind. He seemed like an ecentric yet simple man, who likes the best things in life, but through such simple average ways. He's also alot like Murdoc himself, both like drinking, women, and living on the edge. A good taste of music, at least from some stories that Murdoc himself told, and seems like a halfway decent guy. Besides the fact that he's about as violent as Murdoc is.

"So? He didn't exsactly put ewe on the plate." Murdoc grunted, though somewhat smiling. Hannibal clocked his arm playfully from across the table, a chuckle escaped the bassists lips. "Ewe Fucker."

"Ah, but do you remember when dear ol' dad made you sing _I've got not Strings, _merely for drink'n money?" Hannibal chuckled lightly, but the comment caught the singers attention.

"Wot 'appened?"

Hannibal looked at the singer incrediously for a moment before looking at Murdoc, "Oi', You didn't tell them, Muddy?"

_'Be a good boy Muddy, I want you to feel this..'_

The nickname caught the bassist off gaurd, wincing slightly he pushed the thoughts away. He tried to look indifferent towards his brother, shrugging. "Nah, never came up."

Hannibal smirked, but before he could continue, the waitress came back with their drinks. Setting them down politely, she grabbed her tray and flattened it against her middle, before taking the four's order. She was a nice looking broad, but the bird seemed too uptight to shag, but shagging wasn't exsactly the first thing on Murdoc's mind at the moment. Although she did have a nice rack, he'd have to give her that much.

She left after writing down Noodles order with the tip of her head, she trotted off. They continued to drabble on and off about nothing and everything at the same time, their lives and newest events. Murdoc and Hannibal spent a good amount of time catching up, their father not brought up since the drinks arrived. Soon after, everyone got their food, and dug in.

It was a simple outing, and for once things seemed right. Hannibal kept the mood high by telling jokes, and fucking with the singers head every now and again. The table seemed to stay in laughter, and high spirits. Even if Murdoc resented Hannibal for leaving him when he left, he seemed to come back right when he was need. Murdoc could almost forgive him for the abuse, for the hatred and the fights. But he'll never forgive his older brother for leaving him in the hands of that monster.

But for once, he didn't think about it. He didn't think about his misery and instead he thought of something that didn't make him feel hallow.

"-Alright, you." Hannibal looked at Murdoc, "Best bird you've shagged."

Murdoc put down his fork on his empty plate, thinking. "Had to be that red head from that bar on the corner," Murdoc answered, "I think her name was.. Stephany? Sherry? Something like that.. Great in bed." Hannibal and 2D chuckled, while Noodle shook her head playfully. The bassist turned to 2D, "Alright Dullard," he began, "Worst movie."

"Easy, Killer Clowns from Outer Space." Hannibal burst into a fit of laughter, "What kind of _bloody_ name is that!?"

2D shrugged, "Waste of money is all it was." He turned to look at Hannibal, "Now you, Worst Bird you've 'ad."

Hannibal sat there a moment, contemplating. "I've had a few bad shagging experiences," He commented, "None of which were of my own will, but.." He gave a decent smile. 2D scoffed, not understanding the refference that Hannibal just made. "I think the worst _Bird _I've gave a shag to, 'ad to be that skank when I visted paris a few years back, around Notre Dame." He shrugged.

"You've been to Paris?" Noodle spoke up, interested. Hannibal nodded at her, "I had a match their a few years back, got hook up with a few decent birds who didn't know what the hell they're doin." Noodle made a face but didn't comment.

"Wot's 'et like there?" 2D asked, curious. "We've neva been."

"Lovely place, with spectacular lighting." Hannibal replied, "Alot to it, the language is a bit difficult though, mate." He shrugged, "A few good places to buy some quality-"

"Here's your check," The waitress chirped happily, setting down the peice of paper. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank's, love." Murdoc half-smiled. The girl nodded and left without another word, the dread of having to leave hit Murdoc quickly once they gathered their belongings and began to head to the Winne. Murdoc insisted he paid, even though it ended in anaurgument with Hannibal. Murdoc gave the woman at the front desk the money before zipping up his jacket and walking out the door to the brisk morning air.

It was strangely cold for a June day, but it seemed to always be cold there. There wasn't much to it, with the strange weather and all.

Murdoc thought about how easily he could get his father to leave, now that Hannibal was here to take him.

_Hannibal was here to take him._

The thought hit Murdoc so hard he almost lost balance when he climbed into the drivers seat. He wouldn't have to deal with his father anymore, That meant he was done. He wouldn't have to worry about Noodle anymore, or have to watch over his band mates. The worry and fear would drift away, and things would be back to normal, and even better, Hannibal and Russel would never know. Problem solved.

Sticking the key in the ingion, they drove back tensionless to Kong Studio's.

* * *

It's been seven hours, and still no sign of Russel or Jacob. Although Murdoc was relieved not having to see him, he still couldn't wait to get rid of him as soon as humanly possible. They all kept themselves occupied with TV, Movies, and card games that no one can seem to beat Noodle in.

After a while they all just didn't know what to talk about anymore, and when a subject came to mind, it always seemed to be that topic everyone was avoiding bringing up.

Murdoc left the group for a bit to go smoke a fag out on the balcony; Pulling out his Lucky Lungs pack, it was almost empty. Sighing, he slipped one between his lips, before lighting it. Taking a nice puff of it, he could feel the axiety relaxing. He felt the deepest need to play Bass, but he figured that it wouldn't be the greatest Idea, seeing as he can't seem to concentrate on more than one thing at a time.

A fermiliar squacking caught his attention, as he turned to see Cortez flying in. Murdoc couldn't help but smile at his old friend, who landed on the railing beside the bassists arm. He stroked the head compassionatly, like a wave hello to a long lost friend. "Good ta see ya," He muttered, "Why'd ewe leave?"

Cortez ignored the question completely, before climbing on the bassists arm up to his shoulder. Murdoc shrugged, making the bird squack. He chuckled, throwing the rest of his fag over the railing. "I have some dead things you can eat in my Winne, you know how to get it."

The bird seemed to understand, flying off his masters shoulder and gliuding downward into the direction of the car garage. Sighing, the bassist hung his head, he was just so tired.

Hannibal sat down on the couch, after being beaten by the young asian girl for the sixth time in a row in Poker. He was normally a _God_ when it came to cards, but this little girl knew her way around a deck. "Alright, you win." He put his arms up in defeat.

Noodle smiled, in a menacing knowing smile before picking up the leftover cards from the floor. She stood up and went to go place the cards back where they belong, before her guitar caught her eyes. Her dark orbs shifted over to the boxar, before a gleeful smile spread on her features. She ran to her intrument, grabbing it lovingly before jumping in the seat next to the boxar.

Hannibal eyed her questioningly, but said nothing as she strummed the instrument mindlessly before picking up the tune she was looking for. 2D heard it and grinned, they had an audience. "I'm gonna sing 'et!"

Noodle looked up at him and nodded. "El Manana," Hannibal looked at her as she pucked away at her strings, matching together a quite put together tune. 2D tapped his foot to represent a soft drum. Han leaned back into the couch, watching the scene take place as the two musicians started off, but to his surprize, before 2D opened his mouth, there was a loud obnoxious door slam that made the guitarist mess up her tune.

2D became frozen to the spot, and Noodle quickly put down her intrument. Hannibal found their body language to be odd, but thought nothing of it as the front door slammed open, with mindless chatter booming through the once vacant hallways. It sounded like his father for sure, but the other voice wasn't one he was accustom to. That voice must have been Russel, the drummer he's never had the pleasure to being accompanied with.

The sight of a tipsy fat man came into view, before his headstrong father stepped into the doorframe. It took a few moments for Jacob to realize that there were people looking at them, and another moment to realize whom they were. When Jacobs eyes landed on Hannibal, his cheeks went noticably pale. "Er.. Han! Wot are ewe doin 'ere?"

"Came to pick you up," The boxar commented, standing up from his seat. 2D and Noodle took the chance to huddle together on the couch, seeing as they didn't want to be noticed. Jacob payed them no mind in the least, hoping to God that Hannibal doesn't know a damn thing.

"Er, yeah. That's right," Jacob replied lamely, trying to compose himself. "So soon? Ah, I'm gonna miss it 'ere, me and Russ O'l boy were just gettin' close!"

Russel nodded enthusastically, "Sure are, Maybe 'e can stay a few day's-"

"No!" Murdoc shouted running down the stairs, "I'd very much like him to _Get the fuck out of Kong!"_

_"Yo!" _Russel shouted, a bit of incomprehension and anger in his voice, "It ain't your dicision, man!"

"Yeah, _Muddy." _Jacob Hissed, licking his lips. "I think I'd like to stay a bit longer-"

"Can Han stay?" Said a small voice, making everyone look over at the small asian girl. Jacob was about to snap at her, but 2D quickly took her side, "Yeah, I like Han, 'e's very nice." Murdoc looked slightly hesitant, but for some reason, couldn't deny the fact that he may be safer with Hannibal around. "I second that notion."

Hannibal shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets boredly. "I don't see why not,"

"Well.. II-uh.. Don't ewe have a match?" Jacob tried, Crossing his arms.

Hannibal shook his head, "Not for a while, I finished the season till Augest."

I was quite obvious that Jacob was seething, and that he'd have to be careful. "Fine." He finally spit out, storming off.

Russel shrugged, sticking out his hand for Hannibal to grab, "Hey man, nice to meet you, I'm Russel Hobbs, but you can call me Russ."

Hannibal accepted gladly, "Names Hannibal, Hannibal Niccals. You can call me Han, or Hansom, doesn't matter either way." Russ chuckled good naturely, dropping his hand to his side, "I'm begin'n to like you kid,"

Murdoc chuckled, beknowist to Russel, that Hannibal was by far older than him.

"Mud's brother?" Hannibal nodded, "Well, I've heard a bit about you, your dad's quite fond of his kids." Both Hannibal and Murdoc qringed at the thought, but the drummer barely noticed. "Anywho, it was nice meeting you, I'm gonna head to bed now, you all know how to make food right?"

"Nope." Murdoc stated leaving the room, and heading to his Winne. Russel merely rolled his eyes, "G'Night guys,"

Time passed by quickly after that. 2D allowed himself to share a room with Hannibal for the time being, until they get one of the guest rooms cleaned out (Specifically the one with the gremlin infestation.) As they all slowly began to head to bed. Not forgetting to lock the doors before getting under the covers.

Murdoc sat outside of the Winne, smoking his last fag; His eye's blank, and face driven away from emotion. He slowly picked himself to his feet as his fag slowly went out, and turned to ash. Flicking off the excess, he dropped the worthless bud to the ground, before crushing it with his the heel of his cuban boot. Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, he strode inside his Winne, finding his father sitting on the couch.

He was half tempted to bolt the fuck out of there, but the fear of what may happen kept him frozen on the spot. Jacob turned his head to his son, motioning for the younger man to come a bit closer. Murdoc didn't move at first, then very hesitantly, took slow steps in that direction.

Jacob spat out whatever was in his mouth onto the floor of the Winne, and Murdoc was half expecting it to eat through the metal of the flooring, like acid. But sadly, life isn't that interesting, and his Father was sitting right in front of him. He's still here.

"So," Jacob started, "Why the _fuck _is yer brotha 'ere?" The older man hissed, though remaning expressionless. Murdoc stared emotionlessly in his direction, as if he didn't notice his exsitance. He didn't respond.

"Well?" Murdoc stayed unresponcive.

Reaching forward in his seat, he grabbed Murdoc by the waist, feeling the younger man tense in his grip. He pull the man on him, pushing the bassist's legs apart so that he was sitting on his lap, facing him like a good little whore. The position felt degrading, with both of his knee's on either side of his father; Jacob grab his hips and pushed him the rest of the way down, so that he was sitting directly above the older man's crotch.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, he looked up at him, smirking. "You don't 'ave to tell meh," He groaned, slightly grinding his hips upward. "I know what yer up to Muddy, and it's _not_ going to work.." The older man bit his lower lip.

"But that's okay, because today is a _special _day," Jacob smirked, leaning forward. Murdoc could smell the alchohol in the man's breath, "Today, you're off the hook," Murdoc looked at him confused, an eyebrow raising slightly, but again he stayed mute.

A deep throaty chuckle, escaped the man's throat, giving the bassist a toothy grin. "Oh, ewe don' know why? I knew you were stupid, but this is pathetic!"

Murdoc glared, hatred was practically oozing out of him as his father pulled him closer, so that his mouth was directly next to the bassist's. He could feel the breath dancing on and off of his skin, making him shutter. "And for this special occation, I suppose I'll spare you wot-ev'as left of yer dignaty and make it quick tonight.."

Murdoc winced when he felt sharp teeth, dig into his ear, he supressed his cry of pain, by biting into his lower lip, causing blood to seep through the broken skin.

Jacob chuckled, dragging his tongue around the lobe of the ear.

"Happy Birthday, Muddy.."

* * *

_Worst. Birthday. Presant. EVER. He asked.. For a Motherfuckning Pony! And what does he get? Shit he just doesn't want, Okay! Anywho.. Today is Uncle Merdies birthday! And It's about to end, because I spent my entire day, deleting, rewriting, liking it, then deleting because I hate my stories. Then re-writting it, and yeah.. -.- I'm still unhappy, but I kinda liked how it came out.. Just barely. I hope you guys enjoy anyhow, and I hope Murdoc had an awesome birthday, that has nothing to do with my shitty writing skills. Maybe he convenced the band to make a new Album for his birthday? Or shagged a group of pretty birds on the effle tower, while y'know.. Being Murdoc Fucking Niccals. :) I'm planning on making a late Murdoc birthday presant (One-shot) Of a Murdoc x 2D to make up for this terrible birthday. Anywho, thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :D And thank everyone for their awesome reviews, and for being awesome! Keep it up!_


	13. Didn't fail you

_Warning: Characters are not mine! Just this story :) Thank you all for your wonderous support, and brilliant reviews!__ I appreciate every ounce of it! :D _

_A/N: I was playing Silent Hill 2 while writing this, so if for whatever reason it seems distracted, (Which isn't noticable unless you're secretly Lucifer, or Albert Wesker) then it shouldn't be a problem. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy anyhow, and thank you again for reading! (Before I forget, I want to inform all my readers that this story is going to be loooong, to a majority of you, that's a good thing :D And do remember this takes place in phase 1,- buuut, I would also like to state, that this story is going to skip ahead to phase 3: Plastic Beach: And I feel that it may be important for you all to know that now, before I actually do it in later chapters. Now back to Phase 1..) Enjoy!_

_And I want to apologise for the lateness, I've been so preoccupied. I do hope that it hadn't taken too long for an update! (I sincerly hope this doesn't seem rushed- because it was.)_

_So, although this is a short chapter, it's a semi-interactional one, so hopefully this makes up for the time I've missed. ^^_

* * *

Predator and prey, a back and forth mixture of assumptions that involve _'Eat or be eaten,' _Which also shows a person for what they really are. The Niccals, as a family, are a pack of wild predators, there was no doubt in any of their minds of what they were, for it was as obvious as their ego. Nobody even compares, but when the family turns on one another, not as a pack, but as an individual against the family, their is only one predator. Jacob.

And the two brothers were always the prey, no matter how much they tried, no matter how close they were, they would always be the man's prey, his _meal_ as of term. He could get anything and everything he wanted out of them, and yet so much more. They couldn't fight it, unless they joined together, for _two heads are better than one _but also they're stronger together. The only fault in the plan, is that they make it a fact not to let the other know. Two preys unaware of the others pain, two brothers who can't even save themselves.

Jacob held onto the bassists hips, not moving from his sitting position on the couch. The more he sat like that the more he wanted to try something, but he wasn't sure how well it would work out, considering how he always forced the bassist to obey, but to try this? Well, it was the boys birthday, he deserves a bit of control, even if it'll bring him pain, and utter humiliation. First and last birthday present he'll give him, but it only seems right. Jacob bit his lower lip in anticipation.

"Put your hands on my waist," He breathed, eyes darting down to _where_ the Satanist was sitting, directly above his crotch, and all of the wonderful possibilities he could relish in with the younger man in such a position. Knee's on either side of the older man's legs, Murdoc felt disgusting, feeling the older man beginning to pulsate under his weight. Murdoc obliged, hesitantly, dropping his arms downward, and letting his hands rest on the sides of his fathers pelvis.

"Come a little bit closer.." Jacob whispered, Murdoc dipped his head in utter shame, again, doing as he was told. He moved his head closer to the older mans face, eyes staring intensely at the magazines and dried blood on the couch beside him. He thought of what this man did to 2D, what he wanted to do to Noodle. He took a sharp intake of breath when the thoughts of his guitarist, his little axe princess being harmed the way he is. It killed him.

It would be a cold day in hell the day he let his father touch her.

Hands traveled around Murdoc's waist, who growled. Jacob chuckled, mildly amused at his youngest, but didn't strike him for his insubordination. Jacob moved his hands so that the fingers were digging in on Murdoc's arse, the Satanist didn't even flinch as his father ground against him.

Jacob moved his hands to his zipper, but was interrupted at a knock on Murdoc's door.

Jacob froze in place, looking at the bassist harshly before urging him to answer. Murdoc growled, but did as he was told, "Yeah? What do you want?" He shouted, waiting for it to be like- 2D or something.

"Oi, Muddy, Was wonderin' if I could talk to ewe?" That was Hannibal. Jacob quickly pushed Murdoc off of him, before giving the younger man a dirty look, adjusting his clothing.

"You know what'll 'appen if you squeal," He said, just below a whisper. He didn't bother waiting for Murdoc's response, before going to the front door and walking out. Murdoc picked himself up, and took a seat on the couch before Hannibal walked inside, with a questioning facial expression.

"That 'ell was that fucker doin in 'ere?"

"Being an arse, that's what," Murdoc gave a sad chuckle before turning to his brother, "What's up?"

"Wot?" Hannibal smirked, taking in stride to the spot beside Murdoc, "Can't I be a sodding brother for once, and talk wit ewe?"

"No," Murdoc said bluntly, but the older brother brushed the comment off with a soft laugh.

"Same ol' Muddy."

"Wouldn't change with a gun pressed to my head."

"Or spine." Han interjected, reaching into his pocket to grasp a cigarette. "Want one?"

Murdoc off-handedly dismissed it, he wasn't in any mood for a smoke. If he put anything to his mouth right about now, he might not be able to contain the bile creeping up his throat. It was always like this, the anxiety and utter terror he felt around his father. It was a blasted miracle he hadn't already regurgitated anything, if not everything in his system.

Hannibal seemed a little disgruntled about the refusal, but dismissed it as nothing. Just Murdoc being stubborn like he always was.

"Big rock star now, arn't cha?" Hannibal finally spoke, after a long moment of silence. Murdoc chuckled-

"Leave it to ewe to make it sound like it's a bad thing."

The older brother smiled half-heartedly, cocking the younger man in the shoulder. The two never got along when they were younger, but they always relied on each other. They supposed, even after all the separation between them, that small little fact still hadn't changed.

"Nah," The older man waved his hand idly, relaxing against the couch, "Pretty sodding cool, actually. How many people can say their half-wit brother's a big rock star, eh?" The man grinned, "Bet there's loads of birds just killing to get a piece of you."

"Don't ewe know it!" And then Murdoc laughed, it felt good to laugh. He unconsciously wondered how long ago he last gave an actual laugh from the gut, not simple chuckle, not a outward snort of the nose, but a real throaty laugh. It was warm, almost as if their were no problems, Hannibal always had this effect on him. Even when he was younger. He felt like he could talk to him, and laugh.

Laughing was nice. Laughing was something he wanted to get into again- like a movie he wouldn't mind watching twice.

"Ewe alright?" Murdoc turned to face his older brother, giving him a curious yet disinterested look.

"Hm? Yeah." He brushed the question off, he always did.

"Y'Sure?, Ewe looked-" He waved his hand a moment, as if trying to find an appropriate word, "-Distracted."

"Er- Sorry?"

Hannibal chuckled, making an idle reach for a half empty bottle of liquor next to the couch, swishing the liquid a bit, examining the dark content before twisting off the cap. "No need, ewe just kinda..- stared, I guess. And ewe look awful."

"You always say I look awful."

Hannibal pointed the tip of the bottle towards his younger brother, "That's 'cause ewe do, but I mean more than usual," He took a short swig of the warm beverage, before making a face and setting the bitter drink down. "Ya know?"

"..I guess?" He received a playful yet slightly painful slug on the arm.

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not playing stupid," Murdoc smirked, almost sadly, but quickly jumped from his seat and made his way to his bedroom, "Just tired s'all."

Hannibal might have responded, until his eyes darted to see a dried bloody spot on the couch. A shaded eyebrow raised, eyeing the spot. He didn't think much of it, imagining a few rough nights Murdoc might of had, probably taken a few 'inexperienced' every now and again.

_"Mud's.." His name again, desperation peaking in the tone. As if he wanted to know that he was safe, and that everything was going to be okay._

_Murdoc frowned, ignoring the pain wrenching at his heart. "I'm 'ere, Stuart," Stuart. He never said Stuart. "I'm 'ere."_

Hannibal jumped to his feet, intending to follow his little bro to his room, but found that he was standing in the doorway; staring at the bed.

He called his name to get his attention, but didn't get a response. He yelled at him again, waved his hands, his patience worn thin fairly quick, and made way to touch the younger man's shoulder, but when the tips of his fingers made soft contact when the man's shoulder. Murdoc flipped, jumping as if he'd been shot at.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Han wavered, his eyebrows furrowed together impossibly. He watched as Murdoc seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, as a heavy puff of air broke past his lips. "The 'ell?"

Murdoc waved off the comment and jumped into bed, grabbing his semi-dirty pillow and threw it on his face, his body going limp against the stiff bedding. Han shrugged, eyeing his brother before taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he noticed the sides of Murdoc went tense, but they relaxed just as instantly.

They were silent a moment.

"You need a therapist."

It lasted literally a moment.

"The fuck." It was more of a statement than a question, the bassist pulling the pillow away from his face and gave a narrow questionable glare towards the boxer, who merely shrugged in response.

"You're all- shaky. Paranoid maybe, all tense and uncomfortable."

"In that case, ewe go get your own goddamn PhD."

"Shut that fuck up, ewe sod." Han gripped the pillow, pulling it from the bassist's grasp before slamming it against the man's face, who jumped up, in an irritated chuckle.

"I'm just sayin' Muddy," Han stated off-handedly, "You're obviously not okay."

"I'm as normal as it gets, bein' raised the way we were." Murdoc felt his cheeks raise in a smile, but he didn't really feel the effect it should of had; feeling almost worse after doing the action. There was a silent understanding between the two of them, they had sworn to never divulge their childhood. Especially towards each other.

The awful memory's and their dysfunctional home, created wounds that never really healed, and one's that healed stayed scars on their memories; Where some days the sun shined just a little bit brighter, but on most days the stars just seemed so far apart, and far too many to count. Like they were purposely taunting them, confusing them with the same ball of light three different times.

They never spoke of their childhood, because their was a silent understanding that they just didn't want to talk about it.

Anyone who knew what happened, would understand why.

Sadly, it was only the boys who understood what happened in that godforsaken house, and they never wanted to visit that damnation of Eden ever again.

"It's not right, for dad to drop in on ewe the way 'e did. No head's up or nothin'." Han commented, understandingly ignoring Murdoc's last comment. "He get's some sort of kick for torcherin' us."

The small sad chuckle the bassist gave, made the boxer turn his gaze on Murdoc. "No kiddin'."

Hannibal didn't let up his gaze, not for a long moment. The Satanist could feel the eyes burning holes into his skin, raising his own orbs, he saw a flash of irritation, and rage cross his brothers face. Murdoc was beyond confused, he hadn't done anything wrong; at least nothing he was conscious of.

The older man's eyebrows furrowed together, staring at the bassist, like he was trying to figure out some chinese puzzle, wrapped in enigma's. It was a face he made when he was concentrated; Murdoc had seen this face before, a few times actually, back when they were both stupid kids, and Murdoc still needed his big brother.

He'll always need him. It'll just be a cold day in hell before he ever admits it.

However, this particular face was never actually directed towards himself. It was normally towards homework that seemed to have the code to figure out where the Illuminati had hidden all the secret treasures of the world, before Han would tear the page in half before crumbling it up and tossing it in the waste basket.

Yeah, that look.

"Why was dad in 'ere again?" The older man asked, his eyes raking across the younger man's face, deep brown eyes staring through him.

Murdoc stared at him, and he could feel the color run from his face, his heart clenched up in his chest. At first he couldn't speak, words failing him completely and leaving him utterly defenseless. The helplessness must have shown on his face, because Hannibal sprung to his feet, the bassist could practically feel the rage coming off him in waves.

"Tell me _why _dad was _fucking in here wit ewe!" _He shouted, his voice enraged, but Murdoc could hear the tinge of panic in his voice. Hannibal was pacing, spider-like fingers running through his hair nervously, hands shaking.

He turned to face Murdoc.

"Please," The tone made the muscles in the bassist's body go stiff, the pleading and utter nothingness inside of his tone.

"What do you want me to say?" The Satanist replied, his voice sounding a lot shakier than he would have prefered.

_"Say it.." He whispered, "I won' touch 'em if ewe say 'et.." The latter hesitated._

_"I.. Love you.. Daddy.."_

"You're not _bloody _stupid, Murdoc!" Hannibal shouted, "Tell me if this sounds even _remotely _familiar! '_If you know what's good for ewe, you won't squeal.'."_

_-"If ewe tell anyone, You'll regret it-"_

The words made Murdoc flinch, he stared up at Hannibal, and there was an emptiness in his gaze.

"Please," The pleading again, Hannibal was flipping between rage and utter hopelessness. "Please tell me he never laid a finger on you." Murdoc looked at him, and could practically see the man falling apart.

The failure he must feel, in not being able to protect his brother, the hurt and utter hatred he was feeling towards Jacob, the rage and disgust bubbling through his veins, and Murdoc could practically feel these deep emotions move over him in a heated wave.

"Please tell me I didn't fail you."

* * *

_Because fuck._

_Alright, so now it's your turn. Should Murdoc..._

_A) Tell Hannibal what happened. (Keep in mind that his brother will suffer deep emotional trauma, but he'll know, and try to protect Murdoc in the future)_

_B) Don't tell Hannibal. (Also, keep in mind, that Hannibal will feel better, and he'll also keep a better eye on Murdoc, as well as the band-mates)_

_It's your choice. ^^ I'm sorry for the very late update, but better late than never. I hope you guys enjoyed, thank you for reading and don't forget to review~! LLAP ^^_


End file.
